Only Thing
by ironbutterfly25
Summary: When Valentine snatches Clarissa from Jocelyn and brings her with him back to Idris, he notices a change in his dark son, Jonathan Christopher. Jonathan and Clary creates a strong bond together and Valentine can't tell if this is good or not for his plan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Only Thing**

**Summary:** When Valentine snatches Clarissa from Jocelyn and brings her with him back to Idris, he notices a change in his dark son, Jonathan Christopher. And he cannot seem to tell if his daughter creating a strong bond with his son is a good thing for his plans or not.

**Disclaimer:** Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices series and their characters solely belong to Cassandra Clare.

**Chapter****One: **Little Sister

* * *

><p>A man with silvery-white colored hair in his twenties walks down a dimly lit hallway. He does not really look like he is hurrying to get where he is going. For every step he takes, he becomes more aware of the loud voices coming from the room at the end of the hallway. His eyebrows knit together as the voices become louder and louder and there are obviously cries coming from a child as he gets nearer and nearer to the door. He stops directly in front of the door and takes a moment before he puts a hand on the knob and turns it.<p>

He is greeted by three maids crowding around two small figures in the middle of the room. A maid is holding a pitcher of water while another is crouching in front of a golden haired little boy. There are a lot of toys scattered on the carpeted floor. The head maid who is in her early thirties notices his arrival. He sees the flash of relief on her face but he cannot ignore the horrified look on her face as well. "My l-lord… t-the young master… I-I mean… t-the y-young masters… Young Master Jonathan w-was hol– " She trails off because a little boy who looks like he's in the age of five or six shoves past her. The boy has pushed her out of his way with such strength despite having a small body. The maid almost falls over.

"Father!" Valentine Morgenstern's intense black eyes lock on the boy before him. He cannot help it but to feel a tinge of warmth because of the look of delight his son has on his face. This son of his rarely shows emotions and for that, occasions like this are something to remember for Valentine. He leans down to gather the fair haired boy in his arms but his eyes catch a bread knife in his son's right hand. The bad thing about it is the knife has blood on it. He grabs the boy's wrist none too gently. His son does not even wince at the rough treatment. For a moment he locks his eyes with his son's. The boy looks expressionless. If he is confused of his father's sudden roughness, he does not show it.

Valentine rips the knife out of Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern's hand and throws it away. He still has a vice grip around Jonathan's wrist. "What have you done this time, Jonathan?" Valentine manages to keep his voice even. But his body betrays him. He is shaking with anger directed towards his son who is looking at him with soul less black eyes.

"You told me to play with that angel boy… I just did. He's just too fragile to play with me. It's not my fault, Father." Jonathan says in monotone. He stares up in his father's eyes. His face is passive. But his eyes look challenging. It's almost as if he is challenging Valentine to hurt him for what he is done. Valentine closes his eyes for a moment before releasing Jonathan. He thinks that he better attend to his "other" son.

"F-Father!" His head snaps automatically to the direction of the loud wail. His eyes quickly lock on the very small boy with blonde hair and golden eyes in the age of two. His eyes are puffy red from all the crying he did. The boy runs towards him and he gathers him in his arms. The little boy throws his arms around the man's neck and sobs on his shoulder. Valentine notices that his son has his left hand bandaged. He looks at his older son who is standing there watching them with cold hatred burning in his eyes. His small hands are curled into tight fists at his sides. Jonathan turns to the head maid.

"Myrna, I'm hungry," he says and stalks out of the room without another word. The head maid, Myrna, trails behind him after she gives a small bow to the head of the house. Valentine turns to the other maids in the room.

"You may go," he says as he pats the back of his son. The maids hurry towards the door.

"How could he do that to his own brother?" "Is he really just a two year old? He looks five to me."

Valentine pretends that he didn't hear any of their comments about his eldest son. The blonde boy in his arms seems to have calmed down. He knows he cannot go on raising his two sons in the same manor. He knows that soon enough his Jonathan will do more drastic things and he fears that next time, he won't be there to help the small child in his arms. A sigh escapes his lips. He has decided. Tonight, he will put his plan into action. He will take Stephen Herondale's son to the Wayland manor. Yes, the child in his arms right now is not really his own son. The two year old boy is the son of his deceased second-in-command. Valentine will bring this boy to the Wayland manor and pretend to be Michael Wayland whom he had killed.

He has figured out that he can be the father of both boys and be able to raise them separately. His real son, Jonathan Christopher, will stay here in his manor in Brocelind while the Jonathan he is carrying right now will be staying at the Wayland manor, and will be representing Michael Wayland's son. Yes. He has thought about everything. He is confident everything will go in accordance with his plans. Once he settles the moving, he will go to New York and pay his wife a visit. News got to him that his once wife, Jocelyn Fairchild, has already given birth to his second child. And he is coming to claim that child.

Valentine looks out the huge glass windows. The wind blows gently towards him. He feels the boy shift in his arm and soon enough he finds himself looking into bright pale golden eyes. He gives the boy a small smile. He cannot help it but to warm up to this child. Sometimes he thinks it's just because of the angel blood in him and after all it's hard to be cold towards children even for someone like him who has done dreadful things. "Don't worry, Jonathan. I'll bring you to a safe place," he says softly and the boy buries his head on the crook of his neck.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern stands at the doorway of a spacious room. His black eyes are set on the black grand piano in the middle of the room. He just stares at it for long minutes. It is hard to tell if he is just curious about it being a child like him or he is thinking if he should play or not. He soon walks towards the piano. He climbs on the chair before the piano with such grace that will make other people think that he is too intelligent for his age. Well he does not even look his age. Jonathan Christopher is just a two year old boy. He is indeed in the same age as that of the other little boy but he develops a lot faster than boys his age. He develops faster because of the demon blood in him. His father experimented on him when he was still in his mother's womb and this is the result. A one of a kind child.

Jonathan places his small hands over the keys and starts playing. He plays and plays for who knows how long. It is already night time when he ceases his music. He looks out a huge window wondering why his father is not home yet. His father left the night before and promised to return today. At first, Jonathan didn't like the idea of his father bringing that small boy into another house. He knows his father will still raise the child and he hates the thought that his father's time will be more divided now than before. He wanted to tell his father that he will not hurt the other boy again. He prefers to just have his father in this house every time and he is now very much willing to share the house and his father to his so called little brother. He thinks that it's better than his father going to the Wayland manor then going back here over and over. But he didn't say it. He simply nodded to show his understanding of the situation when Valentine informed him of the new arrangement. He trusts his father. He's the only one he trusts. And he likes pleasing his father that is why he always tries so hard to be the obedient child. But somehow his father cannot seem to understand his hatred towards the other boy.

He slips off of the chair and walks out of the room. It is time for dinner but he does not feel like eating. He simply makes his way towards his room. His footsteps do not hold any sound in them as he walks. He stops in his tracks when he sees his father walking out of a room. He does not make any move to announce his presence to his father. He watches Valentine keenly as the man closes the door quietly but he doesn't miss how his father seemed to give one last look to whatever is inside the room before closing the door completely. Jonathan just stands there several doors away from his father. His father does not sense his presence and Jonathan waits until Valentine leaves the area.

The boy makes his way towards the door his father just closed. He reaches the knob and slowly turns it. The door opens quietly and he pokes his head in. He scans the room with his eyes. The room is very well lit. Something unusual catches his eyes. It's a white crib and it's occupied. He welcomes himself into the room completely. He sees movement in the crib and this makes his eyes narrow. Just then an earsplitting wail invades his ears. He makes a face. He hates it when children cry like this. He often wonders why in the hell they cry. He himself does not cry. He cannot even remember a moment when he cried. Maybe that one time when he grabbed an old book from the library and when he opened it, dust invaded his eyes making them very red and teary.

He chooses to stand a few feet away from the crib. He sees the baby move through the bars. He catches the pink clothes the baby wears. Then he catches a flash of red. He wonders if it's the baby's hair. His eyes widen a fraction when he sees two small hands grasp the bars of the crib. The wailing continues and he soon realizes that the baby is bringing itself up. It takes a few struggles and soon enough, Jonathan finds himself staring into big teary emerald colored eyes. The baby is now holding onto the railing and is crying her heart out. He figures that the baby is a girl considering all the pink. There is a pink ribbon on one side of her head, holding little of her shocking red hair. The baby girl's small chubby face is getting all red because of the effort she's currently putting on crying.

He just stares at the baby and blinks when the baby reaches out a hand towards him. For the first time, Jonathan is not sure of what he should do. He soon turns his back to the crib and takes a few steps towards the exit but as soon as the wailing's volume increases, he stops. He grits his teeth and walks back to the crib. He gives the baby an icy glare. He's expecting the baby to cry more or stop. His little brother usually stops crying when he glares at him. He almost smiles in triumph when the baby stops crying. Big green eyes stare at him in pure wonder. Just then a big smile erupts on the baby's face. She giggles and tries to reach him from her crib.

Jonathan does not know what it is but something is pulling him towards this baby. Before he knows it, he is standing directly in front of the crib. His hands are grasping the railing. He jumps a little when the baby's small hands pat his own in a playful manner. He notices the tears on her chubby cheeks and he reaches a hand up to wipe her tears away. He does all this with a still blank expression on his face. "Who are you?" He is not so sure if he did say that out loud. The baby continues to stare at him with delight in her green eyes. The baby does not respond, she only giggles some more.

"You can't talk?" He slips his hands under the baby's arms and lifts her out of the crib. He holds the baby in the air with his arms stretched out.

"Jonathan?" He looks up to see his father standing at the doorway. There is a surprise look on the boy's face. Valentine takes a few long strides towards the boy and Jonathan pulls the baby against his body. He cages her in his arms in a protective way. He thinks that his father might take the baby away and for once, Jonathan wants to contradict him and he is ready to speak up. He sees Valentine reach out a hand towards him and the baby. He takes a step back as a reflex.

"I'm not hurting her," he declares and a look of surprise and amusement passes over Valentine's face. After a few seconds, Valentine drops his outstretched hand to his side.

"I know you're not." Jonathan seems to relax at this. He moves towards the crib and places the baby girl back in it carefully. "I know you're going to take good care of her." This makes Jonathan look to at his father with curiosity written all over his face. Valentine gives him a small smile.

"Her name is Clarissa… She's your little sister."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the grammatical errors so please bear with me ^^; Anyway, I feel like this chapter is a bit short for my liking or maybe I'm just pretty used to writing longer chapters. Oh well I just feel like it really should end there since this is an introductory chapter.<p>

The idea for this story came from my previous fic involving Jonathan Morgenstern. I just want to write him being able to grow up with Clary so here it is ;D

Thanks for reading and please do leave some reviews ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**The Only Thing**

**Summary:** When Valentine snatches Clarissa from Jocelyn and brings her with him back to Idris, he notices a change in his dark son, Jonathan Christopher. And he cannot seem to tell if his daughter creating a strong bond with his son is a good thing for his plans or not.

**Disclaimer:** Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices series and their characters solely belong to Cassandra Clare.

**Chapter Two: His Angel**

* * *

><p><em>The door opened quietly and the cool radiance provided by the witchlights from the hallway flooded into the dark room. A small shadow stood at the doorway. The figure lingered there for a few good minutes hesitating if it will be okay to step into the dark room or not. Inside the room, a body was lying still on the spacious bed. The body was connected to a head crowned with silvery blonde locks. The shadow at the doorway finally decided to move in. It climbed onto the side of the bed where the back of the person on the bed was faced with.<em>

_Curious green eyes that belong to a little red haired girl took a peek at the sleeping boy. It was unknown to her that the boy was anything but asleep at that moment. The little girl watched his face for a few moments before she slipped off of the bed. For her, she moved gracefully and quietly enough not to be noticed but for the boy who was pretending to be asleep on the bed, all of her movements were as clear and as noticeable as the bright sun during the day. She walked around the bed to the other side of it. Her small hands grabbed onto the heavy sheets and raised them with effort as she pulled herself up on the bed. Once she was settled, she took a deep breath and stared at the scary shadows on the white ceiling. Her hands unconsciously tightened on the sheets and she turned her face away from the shadows. She rolled onto her side in order to have a full view of the boy's calm face._

_She just stared at him with the hope that the calmness in his features will slowly pull her into a deep sleep. Indeed it gave her the desired effect. She soon felt her eyelids getting heavy but then a voice effectively snapped her back to her senses._

_"What are you doing here… **again**, Clarissa?" The boy opened his eyes. His eyes almost darker than the night sky itself. The moonlight coming from one of the windows in his room cast ugly shadows across his pale complexion. He actually looks… different. From another person's perspective, he would look anything but comforting but the little girl lying next to him did not seem to be fazed by his intimidating look._

_"I'm going to sleep here," the girl said softly as she pulled herself closer to the boy._

_"I already let you sleep here last night," the girl just blinked at him. Those green eyes of hers looked so honest and true. "You know it's improper for you to be sleeping in my room… I'm a boy and you're not," he explained and the girl smiled. The room suddenly looked a lot brighter than it was supposed to be for the boy._

_"But you're my big brother… It's alright," she said and reached out to hold onto his hand. He didn't hold her hand back. He just watched the five year old girl before him with that same impassive expression he almost always wore. "Goodnight, Jonathan…"_

_Jonathan wondered if all little girls sounded as angelic as his little sister._

* * *

><p>The loud chirping of the birds and a soft humming pull Jonathan Morgenstern out of his slumber. His brows furrow and his face scrunches up. He doesn't feel like getting up any soon. He just had a rough night. All he wants to do is sleep some more. He might be an exceptional Shadowhunter because of his demon blood but his own body admits the fact that taking on a bunch of lycanthropies last night on his own took a toll on him. He feels his bed sink some more as another person's weight burdens it. The demon blood in his veins alerts his senses and he stops himself from attacking the other person on his bed knowing that it is only his little sister. Who else in their right mind would dare to invade his room? Even their father does not enter his domain without announcing his presence first. <em>It's only his sister… Only her<em>. He shifts a little and buries his head some more on his pillow. A groan escapes his lips as he feels the muscles on his back complain because of his little movements.

A warm burning sensation erupts from his right shoulder. He feels it spread in a familiar pattern and soon enough he feels his muscles relax. He opens his eyes, finally giving up the fight for more sleep. He sees his sister putting her stele on the nightstand before grabbing her sketchpad and pencil. She takes a seat by the foot of his bed and starts to get lost in her own little world. He watches her hand move expertly on the blank paper. Her green eyes have that distant look again like she's seeing another world only she can see.

Jonathan moves to sit on his bed. He places a pillow at the headboard and then rests his naked back on it. His sister doesn't even look to check up on him. "What are you doing here?" He himself wonders why he still bothers to ask. Clarissa Morgenstern is always in his room since the day she learned how to walk and find his room. He stares at her for a moment taking in how the bright sun rays coming from his window make her red hair look like live flames. He always thought that Clarissa looks so different under the bright lights. It makes her glow. He turns his head away from her and slips out of the bed.

"Your room has a better view of the landscape…" she says softly.

Jonathan does not bother to turn and look at what she's sketching knowing that she's not really drawing the landscape besides it's quite obvious that one cannot see the landscape from her location on his bed. He continues to walk towards the bathroom. He's right that his sister is not drawing the landscape but he will never imagine her drawing him. Once he's in his bathroom, he looks at the mirror to see his back and sees the healing rune Clarissa has done for him a while ago. At times like this, thoughts about her becoming his parabatai enter his mind. But he doesn't really like the thought of her willing to sacrifice her own life for him. For Jonathan, it's enough that it's only him who is willing to sacrifice his life for her.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, the Morgenstern siblings are sitting at the edge of a clearing. The trees around them provide a good shade from the burning rays of the sun. Jonathan is busy slashing and stabbing at his invisible enemies with his seraph blades while Clarissa is contented sketching on her pad under a tree. Her brother notices her lack of interest in training and stalks towards her. "The creatures of darkness won't be defeated by your sketches," he says in a cold manner as he presses the tip of his blade at the delicate skin of her throat. His eyes narrow as blood oozes from the tiny cut he created. He wants to protect his sister but he will never deny the fact that he also likes to see her bleed. There is just something fascinating about it for him.<p>

A glow coming from her sketchpad distracts him and he watches her dip her hand into the paper. A sick smile spreads on his face as he watches her pull a sword out of her sketchpad. He takes a few steps back to give her space to stand up and put herself in a fighting stance. Clarissa's eyes turn a shade darker as she locks on her target. She launches herself at him in her fastest but she will be always slow for Jonathan. Her brother has no doubt of her skills. He has seen her fight off demons and Downworlders enough times to have faith in her but they both know she cannot be on equal footing as him. They both know about the demon blood in him and the angel blood in her. They both have their own unique abilities and they both utilize it to make up for the shortcomings of one another.

Light and Dark.

Angel and Demon.

Good and Bad.

Untainted and Tainted.

They are the obvious opposites but they balance each other perfectly. Their blades clash with one another. The bright rays of the sun are being reflected on the blood-stained blades. Just then Jonathan feels a familiar tingling sensation in his body. The little hairs on his neck stand up as a signal that there is enemy nearby. He grabs a dagger hanging from his belt and throws it at his left. A loud howling fills the clearing as a werewolf jumps out of the bushes, Jonathan's dagger buried at its side. Its eyes are clouded with blind red anger directed towards the fair haired boy before it.

"Jonathan–!" Clarissa readies herself to move to aid her brother as the werewolf launches itself on Jonathan. But this makes her let her guard down; another werewolf jumps out of the bushes and tackles her down on the ground. She lets out a surprised scream and this makes the blood in her brother's veins run cold. Several more wolves emerge from the bushes and proceed to circle the both of them in a predatory way. The sky is no longer blue and fair. It's now tinged with red as the sun begins to set.

Clarissa struggles under the weight of the werewolf on top of her. The wolf growls at her and tries to bite her but she moves quickly enough to avoid the bite. She'd rather die than be bitten by a werewolf. She tries to reach for a dagger from her belt but her hands can't seem to make it. For the first time in her life, she feels fear in her heart. She grabs a hold of something but she knows it's not a dagger. Judging by its thin and slender structure, it's her stele. "Anything will do," she reminds herself as the canines of the wolf descend upon her. She stabs it on the eye with her stele and it howls in pain. The wolf gets off of her but it just made the situation worse for Clarissa. The other wolves eye her with renewed anger.

The werewolf she just stabbed makes its move towards her. Its right eye is closed and half of her stele sticks out of its closed eye in a grotesque manner. Clarissa fumbles on her belt to get a hold of a weapon. She finally gets a firm hold on a dagger but by the time she looks up; the one eyed wolf already lies in its own pool of blood. She scans the area for her brother and sees him on the back of one of the wolves. His hands do not possess any weapon but his arms are wound around the neck of the wolf. The Downworlder struggles beneath him and Clarissa watches its movements stilled as loud tale-telling cracks fill the clearing. Jonathan has snapped the neck of the wolf just by using his brute strength. He moves onto the next lycanthrope. His black eyes are looking blacker than ever. She cannot distinguish the pupil from the iris anymore.

His silvery blonde hair is matted to his forehead with thick blood. His dark colored Shadowhunter gear looks darker because of the blood clinging onto it. Clarissa seems to lose the strength to fight. She stays rooted on her spot watching her brother cut off limb after limb of the wolves around them. There is something different with her brother. The look in his eyes is a lot different. She has battled alongside him several times before and all she ever saw was him keeping a calm and cool demeanor during the battles. He actually didn't look like fighting at all. He just looked like he was dancing. All his steps and attacks were measured and precise. He had such murderous grace. But right now, she cannot see any grace in his movements at all. All she can see is he is brutal, deadly, merciless, and murderous. It looks like he's fighting like a blind man reaching for anything he can tear into pieces in a very gory way.

It doesn't take long for the clearing to be thrust into darkness as the night falls. The only sound in the clearing is the gentle blowing of the wind. Clarissa notices her hands are shaking and she tries to stop them but to no avail. Jonathan roams around the clearing like a ghost. His pale skin looks a lot paler under this kind of lighting. She cannot see his eyes because of the shadows cast over his face. Those ugly shadows are contorting his handsome face to that of a monster. She watches him bend down to pick a dagger up once in a while. Soon enough, she realizes that he's walking towards her location. She doesn't even remember when her knees have given out. She is now sitting on the soft grass, her hands are still holding that dagger she pulled out to defend herself a while ago.

A pair of black boots splattered with thick blood stops before her. She stares at them for a long while. She cannot explain why she feels like she didn't know that sixteen year old boy slaughtering those werewolves a while ago. A warm hand touches her cheek; she feels something sticky and liquid cling on her skin as the hand moves to push some of her hair out of her face. She realizes that it is blood being smeared on her unintentionally. A pair of hands moves along the length of her body checking for any life threatening injuries. She wonders why his touch feels so familiar yet so distant.

"Let's go home… Dinner must be ready," he says in that same impassive manner. He gathers their things before he returns to her. Clarissa tries to snap herself back to normal. She tries to stand up but wobbles on her feet. In a flash, Jonathan collects her in his arms. She stiffens as the still fresh blood on his gear seep into her own. "Were you scared?" She looks up to see his face after what seemed like a thousand years. And as she gazes at those cold yet gentle black eyes of his, she remembers how she used to feel like a little princess whenever she was around her brother. She has that same feeling right now that she's safe in his arms. She gives him a weak smile.

"I'm just a little shaken. I didn't expect any of that… Sorry, brother." She rarely calls him 'brother' so he concludes that she's more shaken up than what she admits to be. He starts walking and she wraps her arms around his neck. She unconsciously plays with the tips of his hair which are hard and sticky with blood. "Do you think Father will be home tonight?" She asks just to break the deafening silence that surrounds the both of them.

"Who knows… He's been busy these days."

Clarissa stares at him. She feels like nothing really changed. Jonathan still looks and acts like Jonathan even now that he's covered in so much blood. But as she remembers how he was slaughtering those creatures a while ago, she can't help it but to feel something is off. It was not like watching a skillful warrior fight his way out bravely and gracefully out of a battle.

For Clarissa, it was like watching a demon dancing in sick delight as he sucks the life out of every living thing around him.

* * *

><p>Jonathan looks at his reflection on the mirror. The water from the bath he has just taken is dripping from the tips of his now blood free hair. His gaze follows a droplet of water as it slides down the side of his face to his chin. He blinks and sees this late afternoon's events flash before his eyes. He can care less how he killed those stinky mutts. He just can't seem to erase the horrified look on his little sister's face after he has finished all of those Downworlders. He closes his eyes to clear his head and when he opens them again to look at his image on the mirror, he feels an overwhelming want to tear his skin apart. The thought of Clarissa being scared of him makes him disgusted of his own self. For the first time in his life, he hates the idea of having demon blood in his veins.<p>

His vision seems to go dark and the next moment he regains his senses, the mirror before him is shattered to pieces. Pain shoots from his right hand and he looks down to see glass shards sticking in cuts of different sizes. He curses himself and grabs for a clean towel. The door of his bathroom slams open and he turns to see Clarissa standing at the doorway with a worried look on her face.

"What happened, Jonathan? I heard something break… Are you– " She trails off as she sees blood seeping on the towel Jonathan has wrapped on his injured hand. She rushes to his side and takes his hand for her to inspect but he pushes her away as gently as he can manage.

"You shouldn't be barging in my bathroom… What if I was naked?" He tries to lighten up the mood but she doesn't seem interested to whatever he will say right now as she moves to get a hold of his hand again.

"Did you punch your mirror? What were you thinking?" There's a noticeable hint of anger in her tone. She looks up to see his face. "Come… We better remove the shards first," she says and he remembers the horrified look on her face again. He closes his eyes and lets her drag him out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Later, the two of them are sitting at the edge of his bed. Clarissa is dutifully taking the shards out of his cuts while Jonathan just sits there. He doesn't even wince as she pulls out a pretty long shard. He looks like he's incapable of feeling any pain. She then giggles and this makes him look at her. He remembers when she would giggle at him when she was just a little girl. He likes how her green eyes seem to sparkle whenever she smiles or laughs. It will always be wonder for him how she can look so happy when the reality is she's living in a gloomy manor with only her almost mute and expressionless older brother and almost non-existent father serving as her company.<p>

"What did the mirror do to you, dear brother?" She asks and there's obviously amusement in her voice. She looks up at him. "And don't tell me you were training because we never tried of breaking mirrors before to count as training."

"I just did, didn't I?" She makes a face at him and he notices the freckles on her face. He still thinks that she looks perfect even with those imperfections.

"Maybe we can just let you heal like a mundane so you can learn your lesson…" She thinks that is actually threatening but for him he can go without a healing rune even if he has a broken arm, his demon blood seems to accelerate his healing ability anyway. When he didn't respond to her 'threat', she grabs a stele with a pout on her face before she draws a healing rune just above his right wrist.

Jonathan gets up after his hand is fixed. He leaves the room without telling his sister where he's going. He has gone to the kitchen to drink some water when he returns to his room, he finds his sister comfortably lying on her side on his bed. He climbs on the bed and settles himself next to her. He watches the even rise and fall of her chest then his eyes proceed to silently trace the Marks running all over her skin. His dark eyes stop as some of the runes disappear into the dip of the light blue tee she's wearing.

It's amazing for him how someone as delicate and fragile looking as her can be a Shadowhunter. Clarissa actually looks like she can snap like a twig for him considering how thin she is. His eyes widen a little when she opens her eyes to look at him. Her lips stretch into a wide grin. "You're staring at me…" She says like it is some kind of secret she managed to find out. He doesn't make a move to deny her observation. He just continues to stare at her.

"Are you scared of me, Clarissa?" He watches her eyes widen and her pink lips form a small 'o'.

"Why are you asking such question?" She seems confused.

"I'm not human… You know I'm a demon… I do ter– " She gives him a hard glare to stop his next words from coming out.

"No you're not. You're not a demon! You just have some demon blood in you but that doesn't mean you are one!" She grabs his hand and holds it tight. "Look at me, I have angel blood in me but that doesn't make me an angel!" Jonathan wants to say that having angel blood or in Clarissa's case, having more angel blood in you is something you will not have to bother to think about. He thinks that no one really bothers to think about good things since they usually result to good things.

"I'm not an angel…" She repeats to emphasize her point and she surprises him when she moves closer to wrap her arms around his body. This is not the first time she embraced him. She actually does it all the time but for some reason this one feels a lot special. Jonathan feels his muscles relax and he closes his eyes. She feels incredibly warm against him. He thinks that he can just lay like this for the rest of his life. He lets Clarissa hold him as they both slowly fall asleep. She thinks that she is just imagining it when she hears him say…

"But you are… You're my angel…"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. I know there will still be grammatical errors in my writing but I do try ^^;<p>

Anyway Jace and the others will be in the next chapters ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**The Only Thing**

**Summary:** When Valentine snatches Clarissa from Jocelyn and brings her with him back to Idris, he notices a change in his dark son, Jonathan Christopher. And he cannot seem to tell if his daughter creating a strong bond with his son is a good thing for his plans or not.

**Disclaimer:** Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices series and their characters solely belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Little Sister meets Little Brother<strong>

Obsidian eyes look up as the door of the library opens. Jonathan's breath is caught in his throat the moment Clarissa steps into the room. His eyes first land on the pair of pearl white heeled shoes adorning his sister's small feet then he takes in the sight of her creamy legs. She is wearing a white dress to match the shoes she's wearing. The dress has a round neck, cap sleeves and it reaches a little past her knees. There's an intricate bead design at the top that somehow managed to emphasize Clarissa's shape. Her flaming red hair is placed in a messy bun on top of her head. She doesn't acknowledge his presence as she checks the title of one of the books she has in her arms.

She starts walking and Jonathan almost laughs when she trips over her own feet. He knows that his sister cannot handle wearing heeled shoes well. Clarissa gasps when the books she has in her arms fall down on the carpeted floor when she lost her balance. This time Jonathan snickers and Clarissa looks at him with wide green eyes. She looks surprised to see him in the library or maybe she is just surprised because of the sound he made. She sees her brother's lips are stretched in a grin.

"You're looking very immaculate today, dearest sister. May I know what the occasion is?" Amusement is clearly present in Jonathan's tone. She makes a face. She doesn't like the fact that he is teasing her at the moment.

"Maybe I will tell you if you will so kindly help me with these books," she says gruffly. He stands up from the high chair he was sitting on and walks over to her location. He stands there but does not make a move to help her. Clarissa shots him an annoyed look before shaking her head and starts picking the books up by herself. She moves to take the last book when a large hand claims it. She looks up to see the face of her brother fixed in his usual impassive look again. He takes hold of her elbow and pulls her up on her feet gently. They look at each other for a moment before she mumbles out a soft "Thank you" to him. He waits for her to say the reason she's wearing a dress and heeled shoes today when he knows that she dislikes those so much.

"Father's home," she says as he trails behind her to one of the shelves where she places three books from her pile of books in.

"I see," he leans on the shelf with a not so interested look on his face. He eyes his sister. "I bet he saw you wearing those "paint-stained blue jumper from hell" again and demanded you to dress like a proper lady," a grin spreads on his lips again. Clarissa looks at him and sighs.

"You seem to be enjoying this," she says and crouches down to put another book in the lower case of the shelf. He crosses his arms over his chest and continues to eye her appreciatively.

"Why won't I be? You're always more interesting when you're being a girl," he pushes himself off of the shelf and starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'll just go and see Father," he replies before he turns around a corner and disappears completely from her view.

* * *

><p>Jonathan walks quietly down a corridor when he senses his father's presence near him. He stops in his tracks right at the moment the strong figure of Valentine Morgenstern steps out from the shadows of the hallway. "Father," he greets softly as his black eyes lock on black ones as well. Valentine gives his son a small smile. The young man sees the small lines of aging running on his father's pale skin as the man starts walking towards him.<p>

"Jonathan," Valentine acknowledges him and brings his son in a short manly embrace. He's disappointed that his son doesn't bother to return the gesture but of course he doesn't show it. He pats Jonathan's shoulder with his right hand. "I think I must apologize for being away for quite some time," the boy pulls away from his father.

"You don't have to bother. Clarissa and I understand that you have important things to do and besides we were able to do well during your absence," a small smile appears on Jonathan's face. "Though I must say I'm indeed curious on what you were doing during your absence. It can't really be that stupid little brother of mine, right? Does he require so much attention that he took up a lot of your time?"

Valentine gives him a look as a warning not to refer to his 'brother' in that way again. Jonathan does not seem to find his look that intimidating. "I wasn't out because of Jace." Valentine wants to add that he wasn't out because of Jace for quite a long time now but stops himself.

"Jace? That's what he's called now? I won't pretend that I don't like the fact that we finally have a distinction," Jonathan walks towards a window to look at nothing in particular.

"It's a nickname… It is indeed confusing to have two sons with the same name. Anyway… I have something or I must say someone for you to see…" Valentine turns his back on his son and Jonathan looks at his retreating back, taking a moment before he follows his father.

"You didn't bring him back here, did you? That angel boy…" Jonathan has this sick feeling in his stomach because of the idea of his little brother returning to this manor to live with them again.

"You have nothing to worry about, son… Your little brother will be staying as a Wayland for quite a while longer…" They soon reach Valentine's office. Jonathan quickly scans the room with his eyes for the said person but there is no one in the room besides them. "Follow me… And I trust you that you won't share anything you will see with your younger sister." That makes Jonathan think more. He becomes more curious as to who is this person his father wants him to see but does not want his little sister to know. He watches his father pull a book out from one of the shelves located at the corner of the room. The shelf slides open in a smooth way that doesn't make any unnecessary loud noise that might bring suspicion.

The two men step into the pitch black room and the shelf that serves as the door slides back into place plunging them into more darkness. Witchlights bring light into the once dark room after a few seconds. Jonathan's eyes widen as he sees a woman lying on the bed at the center of the cold room. Her skin looks very pale due to the lack of exposure to sunlight. Her wrists have silver manacles lock around them and there are several machines plug to her. He doesn't have to ask who the woman is because the bright red hair crowning her head gives it away. He feels something twist in his stomach. His chest tightens but he cannot tell what he is feeling at the moment. "Mother…" his voice sounds hoarse when he said her name.

"Yes. She's Jocelyn, your mother, Jonathan…" the young man looks at his father and Valentine sees clearly the mix of emotions dancing all over his son's features.

"What's the meaning of this?" There's a tinge of anger in the boy's tone. He swallows and looks at the frail looking woman again before he turns away. "What if my sister finds her?" He asks and tries to regain his composure. Valentine shakes his head.

"Clarissa will never find out… in case you tell her. And besides I'm the only one who can open this room. I just thought that you might want to see your mother after sixteen years." Valentine sees Jonathan clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides.

"And you think Clarissa does not want to see her?" Valentine doesn't answer his son's question. "What did you do to her?" This time Jonathan's voice is back to its normal monotonous sound.

"Nothing. She did this to herself when I tried to get the location of the Mortal Cup from her two weeks ago… Do not worry. She's very alive. It's just… she had placed herself in an eternal sleep in order to protect the information she holds." Jonathan does not mistake the look of sadness in his father's eyes. There is obviously longing in his features for the woman lying on the bed. A deafening silence fills the room. Jonathan takes the image of the woman in again. He wonders if he should at least look at her within a smaller distance or maybe he should touch her but he cannot seem to do it. The atmosphere in this room seems to suffocate him so he turns his back at the bed.

"I'm afraid it's time for me to train for the day, Father… If you will excuse me…" A blinding light fills the room when the shelf slides open to give way for Jonathan. The boy takes this as a signal that his father is letting him leave so he doesn't waste another second and quickly walks out of the secret room then straight out of the office.

* * *

><p>Jonathan runs into Clarissa at the hallway. His sister looks at him curiously seeing how sweaty he is. It's like he has been running for hours when the reality is he was just walking. She also notices that he looks paler than normal so she reaches out to push back the hair sticking on his forehead. His jaw tightens at the gesture. "Are you alright, Jonathan? Did you see Father?" She asks. Her presence and voice seem to calm his nerves. His breathing evens out and he becomes able to look straight in her eyes.<p>

"Yes… I told him we will go out for a while," he takes a hold of one of her wrists. She looks at him. Her eyes are searching for any more sign of distress on his handsome face. She places a hand on his shoulder and plays with the collar of his black dress shirt for a while.

"It's really alright for us to go?" She finally asks and he nods. He starts pulling her after him down to their stables before she can ask more questions.

The siblings walk into the stables and stop in front of a stall with a black horse lounging inside. The horse quickly stands up in attention upon seeing its master. Jonathan reaches out a hand to stroke its face gently tracing the white star just above its eyes. "I think she's excited to go out today," he says to Clarissa. His sister smiles but then she gasps upon realizing something. "What is it?" He asks as he walks into the stall to prepare his horse.

"I'll go and change my clothes first," she says and starts to walk away in a hurried pace.

"You don't have to. Just ride with me," Jonathan will never say out loud that he just wants to spend time with her while she's wearing her dress. Clarissa looks at him curiously.

"So we're just going to ride and wander around? We won't train?" The fair haired boy nods. A big smile spreads on the red head's face. "I'll just go and get my sketchpad then… and the picnic basket," She sounds so excited that Jonathan can't help it but to smile.

* * *

><p>It's a very fair day. Jonathan brings his sister to the nearby lake. Valentine usually brings them there when they were still small children. The two spend the next hours relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Soon enough Clarissa is sketching on her pad while Jonathan is resting his head on her lap. He's been lying there for quite a while that he's starting to wonder if her legs are already feeling numb. He doesn't seem to have the heart to get up though.<p>

He remembers Jocelyn, their mother, who is locked up in a secret room in the manor right now. Valentine always tells them that she was a very weak mother who cannot protect her two children. His father told him that Jocelyn didn't want him but for some reason he cannot really feel anger towards the woman. She reminds him so much of his own little sister that he cannot seem to be able to think of ill thoughts towards Jocelyn. He looks up to see Clarissa's face when she starts to hum. He wonders if their father will ever find out just in case he tells Clarissa about their mother's current situation. He decides against it. He thinks that Valentine will soon let Clarissa know.

"Show me what you're drawing," he says in a demanding way but Clarissa does not take any offense out of it. She just looks at him curiously for a while before she hands him her sketchpad willingly. Jonathan thought she was drawing the lake but to his surprise she was drawing Alicante, the Glass City, with its high and sparkling towers that protects the Shadowhunters from demons.

"I hope I can enter the Glass City someday," she says. Jonathan sees longing in her emerald eyes. He can understand her. Alicante should be home to them but they never had the chance to go in the city. No one should really know that Valentine has two children. The City of Glass is so near yet they can't quite reach it. He gives the sketchpad back to his sister. He watches her run a delicate-looking hand over the page. "I want to meet new people…"

Jonathan feels something tug on his heart. There's nothing harmful about his sister's wish but he's very uncomfortable with the thought of having new people… strangers around his little sister. "Father said we used to live in a house nearer to Alicante… the Fairchild manor," he sees his sister's eyes light up. He gives her a look. "You know there is nothing there anymore, Clarissa," he says and feels guilt eating his heart when her face falls. After a moment, a thought hits him. "Do you want to go there even if there isn't much to look at?" Her face brightens up and it's enough for him to know that she wants to go to the Fairchild manor… or to what's left of it.

It's not really that of a long ride from their lake to the ruins of the Fairchild manor. Jonathan tries to predict his sister's reaction upon seeing the ruins. Everything just looks burnt out and… dead. He watches his sister walk around the area; kicking a stone from time to time. He can't really read her face this time. "Jonathan… Do you think about our mother?" She suddenly asks. He takes a moment to answer.

"Not really… I'm fine just like this… I don't really need her. I have you," he says and walks up to her. She smiles at him then to her surprise he pulls her in a loose embrace. She hesitantly wraps her arms around his torso. He pulls her closer and she feels him lock her in a tighter embrace. She smiles and returns the gesture. She thinks that she's also fine like this as long as she has her brother. They don't really need other people. Just the two of them is enough.

A cold droplet hits Jonathan's skin and he pulls away from his sister. He looks up at the sky and his black eyes narrow at the gathering rain clouds. He looks at Clarissa. "Maybe it's time for us to go back," he says. She gives him a wide grin before she takes his hand and starts running along the dirt road. He does not have any clue on what his sister has in her mind but he doesn't bother to question her. Bigger droplets of rain starts falling from the sky and Jonathan gives up on persuading his sister to go back home when it starts to rain. He just lets his sister drag her to who knows where. He looks back to remember the tree where he had tied his horse. Soon enough Clarissa stops in the middle of the road and Jonathan is left there standing awkwardly under the rain.

His obsidian orbs watch her carefully as she spreads her arms out just as how a bird would spread its wings. She looks up and he sees her eyes are closed. There's a sweet smile adorning her small face. "The rain feels good," she tells him as she opens her eyes. Jonathan notes how his sister stands out from all this gray and gloomy background that surrounds them. He does not fail to notice how her little dress stick to her skin and how its color is not helping his sister look modest right now. He swallows and looks away. He can't help it but to feel a little sick of himself again. He can't understand why he feels a different kind of attraction towards his own sister from time to time. He knows it's not right. He's her older brother. He tells himself that he should not be seeing her under that kind of light.

He composes himself and turns back to her. She still has that sweet smile on her face that makes his heart beat quicken just little. "So you're enjoying this? Getting soaked in the rain? Do you realize that we're disgustingly wet right now? Father will throw a fit," he says in order to start a conversation. Clarissa's laughter fills the field. He takes in the sight of her shining emerald pools and feels warmth spreading on his chest.

"We don't look disgusting… Well I think you don't… You've always been the good looking one so I guess even the rain cannot ruin your beauty," he rolls his eyes at her comment and turns away from her. He heads towards a huge tree. He rests his back on it before looking up to observe the clouds.

"I think it will stop soon…We can dry up under the sun then go home looking as decent as possible," Clarissa tells him as she walks towards him. She lets out a surprised squeak when she steps on a mud puddle. She curses upon seeing how muddy her shoes are. She sees her brother take a seat under the tree. "I'm going to wander around, won't you join me?" She asks.

"No… I think I'll just be staying here. Don't wander too far," he says. Honestly, he knows that there is nothing interesting around the area so he does not want to waste his energy wandering around. He looks at his sister who is bouncing on her feet as she travels down the road. He shakes his head upon noticing the mud stains on the back of her supposed to be white and very clean dress.

* * *

><p>It is Clarissa's first time around this area so she's very curious. She can't really tell how long she's been walking when she notices a manor at a far distance. She stops in her tracks and looks back. She can easily go back to where she left her brother. She knows it's the right decision to turn back and go to Jonathan but it's her first time to see another house in her fifteen years of life. She won't really go into the house. She just wants to take a look at it up close.<p>

She walks closer to it and notices that it actually looks abandoned but then she soon sees that there are actually lights coming from some of the windows. She wonders which Shadowhunter family owns this house. She lingers in front of the closed gates and looks at the pathway beyond the gates leading to the front door of the house. She stares at the symbol on the gates. It's a pattern of horseshoes. She raises an eyebrow as she tries to remember whose family owns that symbol. The sound of someone's shoes splashing on a mud puddle distracts her. She turns around quickly thinking it's her older brother. She thinks Jonathan might have followed her.

"Jonathan! You sta–" She trails off upon seeing the person in front of her. Fair blonde hair. Bright golden eyes. High cheekbones. She steps back. It's just a boy who almost looks like her age but she suddenly feels a sense of insecurity. She needs to get out of here. Fast. "Sorry," she mumbles out softly and quickly turns back to the road. But the boy grabs her wrist. She almost jumps at the contact.

"Hey… Do I know you?" She looks at him and sees the confusion in his eyes.

"No," she answers honestly. He gives her a look that tells her that he doesn't believe her. She wonders why he would think that she's lying. She doesn't have any reason to lie to him. She knows that herself. She knows she doesn't know this guy.

"You called me by my name. You know me… You know my name," he says and she tugs her wrist out of his hand. He looks at her with surprise evident in his eyes.

"I thought you were someone else. And it's not like you are the only Jonathan in the world," she starts walking away.

Jace Wayland watches the retreating red haired girl. He smiles to himself as he places both hands on his waist. "I bet I'm the best looking Jonathan you've ever met." Clarissa stops in her tracks. Somehow that sentence of his irritated her. The guy just sounds so full of himself and she doesn't like it. She turns to look at him.

"Sadly you're not," She turns away from him again and starts walking when she slips on a mud puddle ungracefully. Her mouth opens in shock upon realizing she's sitting on the mud, her dress is so ruined, and she just managed to embarrass herself in front of that cocky stranger. She feels her face burn. She really needs Jonathan, her brother, at the moment. She remembers her little wish a while ago about meeting new people. She regrets it now. She's about to push herself up when suddenly a large warm hand is wrapped around her upper arm. She looks up to see the golden haired boy helping her up back to her feet.

"Careful there," he says. She notices that he is a little bit too close for comfort. His deep voice seems to sink into her being and his warmth envelops her against her own will. She tells herself that it's just because of the cold the heavy rain is bringing her.

"Thanks... I'll be going now," she says and tries to pull herself away from him but the guy holds on much to her displeasure.

"Why are you in a hurry? You didn't look like you were hurrying when you were wandering in front of my house," he says with a winning smile on his handsome face. "I mean don't you want to get in? For tea or something? Surely this rain won't be stopping anytime soon," Clarissa wonders if this guy is flirting with her. She doesn't know him and he doesn't know her as well. She thinks it's not really right for him to be inviting strangers to his home.

"I don't think that's a good idea… I have– "

"I insist. I rarely have company so it will be great if you will take up my offer," Clarissa wonders if it's just her imagination when she sees a flicker of loneliness in his eyes. "And don't worry I'm a complete gentleman. I won't take advantage of you or anything. You have my word," he says upon sensing her distrust towards him.

Clarissa doesn't know how he exactly did it but she soon finds herself inside his manor. She's dripping all over his carpet and she relaxes a bit upon seeing the servants. At least she's not alone in the manor with just him as company.

"Welcome home, young master," she watches a maid greet the blonde man before offering a dry towel to him. A maid approaches her and hands her a towel.

"Hey, little girl! Hurry up!" She looks up and sees the boy already halfway from the top of the grand staircase. She feels herself hesitate again but sees the big grin on the boy's face that shows his excitement of having her around. She follows him up the staircase. She knows she's not really supposed to be here but she can't also bring herself to completely walk away. She blames the persuasiveness of this boy and his charming smile.

They start walking down a hallway and the boy starts talking. "My father hasn't been home for quite a while now and my friends rarely come here to Idris so I'm usually alone. So I hope you're not that freaked out when I insisted for you to be here. I think it won't hurt if I know more people," Clarissa thinks that this boy looks so radiant. He seems to be lighting up everything around him. She suddenly feels warm. He stops in his tracks and turns to her. He points to the door at her right with his thumb. "I asked a maid to prepare a change of clothes for you and I won't take a 'no' for this offer. And besides…" He takes his time assessing her state of dress. She resists the urge to cover herself up with her arms. She doesn't want him to feel like he has power over her. "You look like you need a change… As in you really need to change. No offense but you look like you've been rolling down a hill under this heavy rain," Clarissa thanks him halfheartedly. She chooses not to comment on his words about her current state. She's aware that he's right anyway. Her hair is a tangled mess and her dress is so dirty because of the rain and mud. She walks into the room he pointed out.

"I'll wait for you in the study," he says with a beautiful smile on his face before she shuts the door. Clarissa takes a deep breath. She has the urge to just jump out of the window and leave without any word. This boy won't find her anyway and she doubts that they will meet again once she leaves this place. She walks towards the nearest window and opens it. She's assaulted by a harsh wind that makes her shiver so much. She needs to get back to her brother as soon as possible. She walks back to the door when a maid suddenly enters the room.

"Miss, I'm here to assist you," Clarissa finds herself standing still in the middle of the room while the maid stands behind her and unzips her filthy white dress. Her hair is starting to dry. "I've already prepared a warm bath for you," She looks at the maid in shock. She cannot really let herself enjoy a warm bath right now given her situation.

"It's fine… I'll just take one at home," she gives the maid a small smile. The maid nods and carries a dark blue chiffon dress to her. Clarissa removes her hair from its messy bun before she slips it on. The maid zips the dress up before leaving Clarissa to herself. The red head examines the dress on the mirror. It's a few inches above her knees but it doesn't look that improper anyway. It's sleeveless and there's a ribbon in a darker shade of blue that comes from the back and wraps around her, just below her bosom, into a bow. She tries to smooth down her hair with her hands. She then notices a pair of high heeled… as in high heeled which is like five or six inches high black stilettos. "I don't think I can wear that," she whispers to herself as she eyes the pair with a look of dread on her face. She decides to just go and wear her own white shoes but she remembers that the maid gathered her dress and shoes a while ago so that they can clean them. Clarissa curses softly and decides to go barefoot.

She opens the door and gasps in shock upon seeing the blonde boy standing there; leaning against the opposite wall. She feels self-conscious as he eyes her. "The dress looks good on you," he says.

"Thank you really…" She says softly and fumbles on the knob of the door behind her.

"It belongs to the sister of my parabatai… I bet she already forgot about it so I guess she won't mind if I give it to you." He grins at her and stuffs his hands in the pockets of his black jacket. "I'm Jace Wayland by the way," he says as he walks towards her. He takes his right hand out of his jacket and extends it to her. She takes it and shakes it hesitantly.

"Y-You said your name was Jo–"

"It is. Jonathan Christopher. Jace. It's from my initials "J.C."… Pretty cool huh?" She can't really believe that this man has the same name as her older brother. But then she notices how warm his hand is and feels a tingling sensation from inside of her being. They stand there awkwardly for a while. Clarissa tries to take her hand out of his but he holds onto her firmly. "You haven't told me your name," she blinks at him and suddenly becomes aware of the loud pounding of her heart. She flushes.

"I-I… It's Clarissa," she says and he releases her hand. Just then a slightly plump maid interrupts them.

"Young master… There's a young gentleman looking for his sister downstairs. He seems to be in a hurry on finding her and going back home," the maid explains. Clarissa feels like she's hit by a thunder bolt. She forgets about Jace and sprints down the hallway and down the staircase. Her heart is beating erratically. She doesn't know why but she's so scared. She fears something. She sees Jonathan standing at the doorway. His posture is elegant even if his clothes are dripping wet.

"Jonathan!" She hurries towards him. He turns to her and when her emerald eyes lock with his obsidian ones, she stops dead in her tracks. Fear envelops her heart fully when she sees the red anger in her brother's eyes. She wants to curl into a ball in a corner. She sees him curl his hands into tight fists at his sides. She stands there frozen by his cold glare.

"So you're the Jonathan she's talking about." Jace's voice coming from behind her startles Clarissa.

"I believe I am. I'm her older brother. I apologize for being a disturbance here in your household. Thank you for accommodating my sister but I'm afraid we have to leave now. Our parents sent us out on an errand. We are ought to return immediately so I hope you understand," Jonathan feels like throwing up. He cannot believe that he's being humble and nice towards "Jace Wayland"… His little brother. This is the first time he sees him again after almost fourteen years and he's pretty sure that he doesn't feel anything but hatred upon seeing him. He turns to Clarissa. "Let's go home… Clarissa." He says and she shudders at the cold tone he used. Jace wants to say something but he can't seem to force the words out as he watches silently as the siblings walk out of his place. His front door closes and he finally gets a word out. It's not really a word. It's a name. It's 'Clarissa'.

He can't do anything but hope that he can meet her again.

* * *

><p>First of all, sorry for any errors ^^; And yep~ Valentine didn't faked his death again and abandoned Jace ;D<p>

Phew~ I've been playing around this chapter for a few days now. I've thought hard about how I will play out things. I want Valentine to still be able to push through with his plans with his children getting a lot more tangled up in it. Thanks for reading and please do review! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**The Only Thing**

**Summary:** When Valentine snatches Clarissa from Jocelyn and brings her with him back to Idris, he notices a change in his dark son, Jonathan Christopher. And he cannot seem to tell if his daughter creating a strong bond with his son is a good thing for his plans or not.

**Disclaimer:** Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices series and their characters solely belong to Cassandra Clare.

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

><p>Fifteen year old Clarissa Morgenstern knows that she is in deep trouble. Her brother has not said a word to her since they left the Wayland manor. He always helps her settle on the back of any horse but a while ago, he did not. She shudders not because of the heavy rain washing over her body. She shudders because of the cold and dark aura emanating from the boy behind her. She might be sitting very closely to Jonathan but she is fully aware that this doesn't mean that they are in good terms. Clarissa feels like she's going to be sick and it's not because of the rain. It will never be caused by the rain because Shadowhunters do not really get sick. They only do so if there is demonic influence involved. But the young lady feels she's going to be… She tries to just think of something else but all her brain can conjure up are images on how she will be able to go back to Jonathan's good side. She knows she messed up. She knows she should have just turned back. She knows better than associating herself with other people… other Shadowhunters.<p>

She does not even have any idea who are the people she can trust besides Jonathan and her father. It's not like Valentine gave them a list of people who are still in the Circle serving him. Clarissa feels so stupid. She shouldn't have done it. If only she could turn everything around. She doesn't want this. She doesn't like it at all. Jonathan is her only companion. He is more than a brother to her. She doesn't want to be torn away from him and she doesn't mean physically because right now she feels like they are torn away from each other emotionally. She can just feel it. He is really mad and she knows it's all directed at her.

Clarissa is right. Jonathan is really mad. If only looks can kill, the trees they are passing by have long disintegrated to nothing but ashes. But she's also wrong about one thing. Jonathan is not entirely mad because she was so careless and stupid to have wandered off so far and acquainted herself with strangers. He is mad with himself as well. He is blaming himself for letting her wander off on her own. He didn't imagine that she would walk too far away to reach Wayland manor. If only he can hit himself right now is what he thinks but he doesn't want to burst out in front of Clarissa. Another thing is bothering him too. He cannot believe that… that Jace managed to convince his sister to come along with him in his house. He cannot believe it. Jonathan knows Clarissa! He knows that she doesn't go with other people just like that. He refuses to think that it must be "Jace's charm". If only he can go back and rip that angel boy into shreds now.

* * *

><p>When they reach their home, Clarissa stands by at the stables while Jonathan returns his horse to its stall. He removes the saddle and the reins off of the horse. He works on it like his sister is nothing but a ghost standing at a corner who doesn't need to be paid attention at. Clarissa frowns at the treatment and stares at her mud-covered bare feet. She plays with her fingers and waits for Jonathan to show some sign that she can approach him without worrying that he might bite her once she does so. She swallows and feels like she's going to die if Jonathan won't speak a single word to her for the rest of the night. She looks at the entrance of the stables to see the night sky. The rain still refuses to cease. A sigh leaves her lips. She thinks that they both won't hear the end of it from their father for missing dinner and for coming home late.<p>

Jonathan walks past her and Clarissa stiffens when she realizes that he's leaving… He's leaving and he's not saying a word to her still. She quickly runs after him.

"Jonathan! Where are you going?" She asks the moment he turns around a corner and doesn't show any sign that he will enter from the back door of the manor. He soon stops walking and she looks around. There are no doors and she does not know any secret passages into the house. She sees her brother looking up. She looks up to see her window.

"Climb up," he says like he's ordering a dog to do a trick.

"What? I can't," she says with her brows furrowed because of her confusion of his actions. He looks at her. She can't decipher what his look means because he's back on his 'not giving a shit about you' self again. Jonathan proceeds to walk several feet away from her and then he breaks into a sprint. She watches in amazement as he pushes himself up and does a long jump that makes him look like he's flying. He grabs onto the ledge of her window with such ease and opens it. He sits on the ledge and looks down at her, his eyes telling her to do the same but Clarissa knows that despite the angel blood running in her veins, she's not gifted to do stunts like that. She cannot propel herself that high and grab onto the ledge of a window located on the third floor of the manor.

She sees Jonathan roll his eyes at this and jumps back down. Clarissa stifles a gasp. She's thinking that he will make some remark that will go along the lines of 'Seriously Clarissa? What are you… a mundane?' but she's not expecting him to sweep her off her feet. She automatically wraps her arms around his neck as he walks away from the window and then sprints towards it as fast as he can. She feels the muscles on his arms, chest, and shoulders contract as he pulls her protectively against him but she's more aware of how warm his body is against hers. For a moment, she feels a quick rush of air and her stomach feels like it is being opened up. Clarissa thinks that there is a high possibility that she might hit the ledge or the wall or something but she soon feels herself being lowered. She opens her eyes which she never noticed she had closed. She sees that they are already in her room. Her feet touch the soft carpet and she curls her toes in it. Jonathan releases her completely before moving to close the window.

Clarissa's green eyes watch him carefully as he goes and opens the lamp next to her bed. He disappears into the bathroom for a moment and when he returns he has two clean and dry towels in his hands. He walks towards her and she freezes; quickly averting her eyes from him. He thrusts a towel towards her. She looks at it and then looks up to see his face. She doesn't notice how long she's just standing there staring at him.

"What are you being jumpy and stiff about?" His cool voice washes over her senses and she feels herself flush. She moves a hand to get the towel from him but he moves it out of her reach. Her mouth gapes at him. She cannot believe that he's already playing tricks with her. Her chest seems to warm up at the thought of him not being angry at her. Her lips move to say something but her words are muffled when he so lovingly wipe her face with the towel in his hand. It is supposed to be a kind act but Clarissa feels like he's trying to peel her skin off because of the force he's putting into the action. "Wipe that guilty look off of your face, sister… It makes me angrier…"

She doesn't know what did it but the next thing she knows; her tears are streaming down her face. Sobs break out of her throat and her hands grip the fabric of her dress tightly as she tries to control herself. Jonathan freezes the moment he realizes that his sister is crying. He starts to wonder if he did something too harsh. His hand releases the towel and he gulps as he sees clearly Clarissa's crying face. "I.. I-I'm s-sorry…" For a moment, he sees an image of her when she's probably around six or seven. She's crying like the way she did when she broke one of their father's precious jars in his office. Valentine was not at home at that time but even so Clarissa was so scared, she started crying.

Jonathan is not really sure how to handle situations like this. It's not like he's a pro on comforting others even if it's his own sister. "Stop… Stop crying, you idiot. You're not a kid," he tries to sound annoyed. He sees her make an effort to stop her crying but to no avail. Her tears just keep on pouring out.

"I-I'm really sorry, b-brother… I-I know you are r-really mad…" She chokes on her words and Jonathan starts to feel the guilt. He grabs her wrist and pulls her hard onto his chest. Clarissa holds onto him tightly. Her hands are grasping on the fabric of his wet shirt. He runs his calloused hands over her bare arms trying to warm her up. He ponders about what happened this late afternoon. His mind makes up the horrible possibilities of her being attacked or abducted while she was alone and defenseless. He starts to feel that burning anger again for his own carelessness. He is her brother. He tells himself that it is his job to take care of her and he thinks that he just failed at it today. He closes his eyes and takes in his sister's scent. She smells like rain and pine that mix with her own distinct scent that Jonathan is very familiar with. He hesitantly moves a hand up and pats her head gently.

"I'll fill the tub with warm water so you can soak and clean up," he says and he's expecting her to release him but she just holds on. She's breathing evenly now but he feels her body shake up from time to time. He can't tell if it's because she's still crying or it's just because she's feeling cold. They stand there for a few more minutes. Jonathan soon gives up and picks his sister up. She doesn't make any sound when she is lifted. She just holds onto him; her legs are wrapped around his waist, her arms are wound up on his neck. He carries her into the bathroom and places her on the edge of her bathtub. He moves to open the tap and soon enough warm water starts to fill the tub. He crouches in front of her and sees how pale her face is. He reaches a hand out to push her red hair back. Her eyes look a lot greener after she cried and they are slightly rimmed with red. He tries to stand up but she launches herself onto him. He curses softly when his back hits the cold wall. Clarissa moves onto his lap and clings onto him. He watches her curl herself against his body and he can't help it but to feel all warm inside.

"I'm not really mad so you can stop clinging onto me now," he feels her breathe out against the side of his neck and she pulls herself against him closer. Jonathan sits still and enjoys her warmth but he soon becomes aware of the cold his wet clothes are bringing him. He eases a hand in between him and Clarissa to unbutton his dress shirt. He slips it off of his body easily. He dips a hand into the water-filled tub and nudges his sister. She cranes her neck so that they can both see each other's faces. He looks down at her; his eyes a shade darker. "Go and take a bath. I won't go anywhere if that's what you're worried about," a smile breaks out of her face and he feels very grateful upon seeing it.

She detaches herself from him and proceeds to stand a few feet away from him. He quickly averts his eyes from her figure when she reaches for the zipper at the side of her dress. Clarissa does not have any problems with being almost naked around her brother. For her, there is nothing wrong because he is her brother and she just wants them to be together at all times possible. Soon enough, his nose is assaulted by the scent of jasmine and lavender. He looks at his sister who is already happily soaking in the tub and is playing with the bubbles in her hands. He moves to sit on the floor right next to the tub. He rests his back against the side of it as Clarissa's soft humming fills the bathroom. He closes his eyes to relax but after a few minutes, the harsh spraying of water on his head snaps him out of his peace. He wants to turn to face his sister and grab the shower head from her hands but he knows she's naked and he doesn't want to take advantage of the situation. He hears her giggle as her fingers play with his silvery locks of hair.

"Your hair is so soft… just like a girl's," Jonathan glares at the space in front of him. Clarissa turns the shower off and squeezes some shampoo onto her palms before she lathers it on her brother's hair. Her delicate fingers working on his hair makes him feel a tingling sensation inside. She doesn't have any idea how much her little touches affect him. Sometimes it's just too much for him to bear that he fears that he will lose control and grab her.

With each gentle caress of her fingers against his scalp, Jonathan is having even more trouble breathing. His muscles tense up. He is torn inside. A part of him… a huge part enjoys Clarissa's attention and touch so much that he knows something is very wrong about it. She starts to rinse his hair. Her soft hands wander down his bare shoulders. Her fingers caress that sensitive spot on the back of his neck unintentionally and the action sends shivers down his spine. His hands which he has balled into fists at his sides ache to reach out and touch her. His temperature rises up to the point in which he feels like he is running a fever. She notices that he is having trouble breathing. She turns off the shower and reaches out a hand to cup his face.

Jonathan's hand snaps up so fast and grabs her hand. She gasps in surprise. Her heartbeats quicken as she feels how tight his grip is. "Jonathan…?" She whispers his name out softly. His mind seems to cloud up. A thick fog seems to hinder his vision. There is that voice… that presence he knows that is rooted in his blood calling out to him. He hates the fact that he is feeling that presence right now. He is long aware of the demon in him but that part of him usually makes itself known when he's in battle and is consumed in blood lust.

He grits his teeth, stands up, and releases her hand abruptly. Clarissa looks up at his towering figure with confused eyes. She can see how tense the muscles on his back are. "Jonathan?" She says his name a little bit louder. He is just less than a foot from her and yet she feels like he is standing in another dimension. She has that feeling again. That feeling she had days ago when they were ambushed by those lycanthropies. He starts walking towards the door and this sends panic into her whole body. "Jonathan! What's wrong?" She climbs out of the tub hurriedly and slips the moment her foot touches the wet floor. She mumbles out a curse. The pain that shoots out from her knees and elbows make her whole body ache. She hears the soft click of her bathroom door as it closes and as she sits up on the floor half naked, she feels a sensation in her body. It makes the tiny hairs on her skin rise and she wraps her arms around herself. For some reason, she knows that her blood does not want her to follow her brother at all.

* * *

><p>Jonathan locks himself up in his room. His breathing slowly evens out as his eyes scan the comforting darkness of his domain. He slides down onto the floor. He takes a deep breath and rests the heels of his palms against his forehead. His fingers grip his hair in a painful way. He starts to mumble out words that are incomprehensible. His eyes then shoot open and he glares at the darkness… at the shadows that looms in every corner of his room. His burning black eyes are challenging. He looks like he is having an internal duel with himself. Soon he folds his arms on top of his knees and rests his forehead on them.<p>

"Not her… Not her" … "Not yet…"

And he lets the darkness soothe his senses for the mean time.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Clarissa lies awake in her own bed… in her own bedroom. She is expecting her father to come and pay her a visit at some point during the night but as the minutes drag on, she starts to think that he must be saving the lecture for tomorrow. She lets out a sigh. She doesn't like sleeping in her room. The mattress against her back feels cold and unfamiliar. The soft light coming from her lampshade casts ugly shadows on her walls. She shuts her eyes close and her hand reflexively moves to hold onto something… to hold onto that calloused warm hand she always holds onto whenever she's feeling uneasy. All she grasps is empty air and a sick tightening in her chest makes her swallow. She opens her eyes again and takes calming deep breaths.<p>

This day's events flash in her mind and she seems to pick out the handsome face of Jace Wayland. She remembers how warm his hand was but the little scars on his hand were unfamiliar to her. She remembers how he seemed to light up every single thing around him. Her eyes slowly close and she is fooled with the thought that after an hour of just lying still on her bed, she's finally falling asleep.

She feels his hand first pushing her bangs out of her face before she feels his weight settling on her bed. She doesn't open her eyes. She just reaches out to hold onto his hand and pull him down to lie next to her. He obliges and pulls her hard against his body.

Clarissa sighs as she curls up into his brother's protective embrace. She doesn't seem to notice how he holds her a lot tighter than usual or how he presses up his body against her in an intimate way or even how he softly kisses her forehead, her temple, her cheek, the tip of her nose… She doesn't seem to realize the fact that Jonathan would normally not kiss her in any way. Her brother is not even that comfortable when he's the one who initiates to hold her. But tonight…

She doesn't notice any of the subtle changes. His scent and warmth lull her to sleep and Jonathan watches her drift off with his fathomless black eyes.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys! Please do review. I do apologize for any grammatical error. I'm trying to improve my writing ^^;<p>

Anyway I'm not entirely sure how I will be able to thrust Simon into this story. It actually frustrates me because he's one of my favorite characters from Mortal Instruments. But if I'll be able to find a way, he'll definitely be here ^_^ For now, you guys are stuck with Jonathan, Clary, and Jace. The Lightwoods will soon be making an appearance in this story ^_~


	5. Chapter 5

**The Only Thing**

**Summary:** When Valentine snatches Clarissa from Jocelyn and brings her with him back to Idris, he notices a change in his dark son, Jonathan Christopher. And he cannot seem to tell if his daughter creating a strong bond with his son is a good thing for his plans or not.

**Disclaimer:** Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices series and their characters solely belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

_"Please! Please!... P-Please, Father! D-Don't take him away! Please!" small powerless hands clutched onto the pants of a man with silvery white hair. "Father! Father! I w-want him to stay! Please!" Cold black eyes looked down at the little red haired girl. Six year old Clarissa Morgenstern choked on her sobs and bit on her lower lip as she tried to stifle her cries. The glare of her father made her body shake but the small whimpering noises coming from a very white fur ball a few feet away from them helped her stand her ground. Her tears kept on streaming down her reddened cheeks though._

_"I do not care how you encountered this… dirty mutt, Clarissa. But you are not keeping it no matter what." Valentine Morgenstern took his eyes off of the shivering form of his daughter and gave the head maid who was holding the white puppy in her hands a meaningful look. "Take it away," the harsh command renewed Clarissa's cries and protests._

_"But Father! He's just a baby! H-He can't survive alone! P-Please let me keep him…" She begged helplessly. "I-I… I will do anything! Just p-please let me keep him!" Valentine looked like he was enduring a headache when he closed his eyes for a brief moment. He moved away from the young girl making her release her tight hold on the fabric of his pants._

_"I have a lot of important matters to attend to right now. I should not be wasting my time here because of your hard-headedness, young lady," Valentine took quick purposeful strides towards the maid standing awkwardly by the door. He grabbed the puppy from the maid roughly and bolted out of the room. Clarissa scampered after him, calling out to her father and begging him not to take the poor dog away. The maid held her back gently and tried to calm the little girl. Myrna spent the whole afternoon trying to ease the depression her little miss was experiencing but Clarissa refused to stop crying._

_"That little one is strong. He will surely survive even without your supervision, miss… Please do stop crying now. Your father will be more displeased if he finds you in this state the moment he returns," Myrna was rewarded with louder muffled cries from Clarissa who had buried her face on one of her pillows. The maid sighed and continued to stroke the tangled red locks of the little girl in a comforting manner. Her light blue eyes caught a figure standing at the doorway of the bedroom. She froze for a moment seeing Clarissa's seven year old brother standing there, watching the occupants of the room carefully. Jonathan Christopher looked a lot like a very capable ten year old. They couldn't help it but to notice that his fast-paced growth seemed to be slowing down through the years._

_"Leave," he said in that cold and uncaring manner. Myrna quickly stood up and hurried towards the exit._

_"Clarissa…" Jonathan's cold voice softened in a way that he only reserved for his sister. The young girl stiffened upon hearing his voice. She struggled to free herself from the tangled covers on her bed and then she took off into a run to cling onto her older brother._

_"B-Brother! Brother!… J-Jonathan… F-Father took my puppy away." She looked up at him with those big green eyes of hers which were filled with tears at that time. Jonathan didn't make any move to comfort her. He just watched her. But for some reason, it was enough for Clarissa. His mere presence alone was enough. She clung onto him and rubbed her face on his shirt. She came across that little dog a week ago and since then she had been taking care of it. She thought that she finally made a friend but it all ended now. She was not clueless about how cruel her father was. She knew that if Valentine would just simply throw the dog away then he would be a lot kinder than usual. She didn't want to think of the horrible things that might happen to her innocent friend but she couldn't help it._

_Clarissa soon fell asleep with Jonathan lying next to her. He watched her silently. His face had a blank expression on it but his deep black eyes seemed to be talking. He thought that his sister just managed to waste a great deal of energy crying over a little lost puppy. He couldn't really figure out how the dog became a precious thing to her just within a week. He was busy training when the dog was taken away. He wondered if ever he was present when their Father made his harsh decision would it make any difference._

_Honestly he could care less about the dog. He didn't even give much attention to it during its short stay in their manor. He was actually annoyed by its random barking and he disliked the many times the puppy would jump around his feet excitedly. He didn't like the dog. He didn't like the fact that it was pretty useless. One couldn't ride it like a horse nor make a messenger out of it like a bird. But the way his sister's face brightened up every time she saw the puppy somehow made him… tolerant of it. That night, Jonathan slipped out of her sister's room with a purpose in his mind._

_Valentine left the manor again three days later. The man had given Clarissa a new and quite expensive doll house but the girl refused to touch it. Before he left he promised the girl that he would bring her a more desirable pet than her dog. She didn't acknowledge the promise. Jonathan thought his sister would be punished because of how she was ignoring their father and how she seemed to be rebelling against him but Valentine didn't lay a finger on her._

_"If Father will get me a pet like Hugin… then I won't want it," Clarissa said as she slammed a hand in a can filled with green paint. Her brother noted the force she was exerting on her finger painting. She was slapping her little hands onto the canvas with an angry look on her face._

_"Ravens are useful animals… They can provide you protection and they c–"_

_"I can protect myself!" Clarissa said with a pout. If it was someone else who had cut Jonathan off while he was talking then he or she would seriously get a beating out of it. But it was his sister… and his sister didn't get any beating from him… except maybe during serious training. Quiet minutes passed by and the younger Morgenstern busied herself in painting. She was lying on her stomach and there were already little streaks of paint on her cheeks._

_"Are you really that fond of that dog?" He asked suddenly._

_"His name was Jonas," Jonathan made a face when the little girl reminded him of the very charming and very significant name she had given the mutt. He remembered her saying in that high cheerful voice of hers that the dog's very white fur was like his own hair and the dog's eyes were the color of very rich dark brown that they were almost black. He eyed his little sister for a moment. She felt his gaze on her so she looked up from her work. Her lush green eyes sparkled more under the soft light of the afternoon sun. The wind blew at them and he watched her curly red hair put up in adorable twin tails sway in the wind._

_"Follow me," Clarissa didn't have to wait to see what he was going to show her. The tiny almost unnoticeable smile that was adorning her brother's face gave it away. Her heart still skipped several beats though the moment they arrived at their destination and she was greeted by the familiar and joyful barks of her little Jonas._

* * *

><p>Clarissa stands frozen in the middle of the thick forest surrounding Valentine's manor. She is pretty deep in the forest and this place is a secret place of hers and her brother. The lone rock ledge lying at a corner of the small clearing is their marking of the place. No one comes to this place except her and Jonathan. But this day, something very unusual has decided to show up there.<p>

A few feet away from Clarissa is the sprawled shaking body of Jace Wayland who is laughing heartily as Jonas, now a full grown white husky, licks his face. He seems not to care that he is wearing a very white dress shirt while he rolls on the dirt with Jonas... like Clarissa can care about what he's wearing as well. Her hands curl into tight fists as cold sweat gathers at the back of her neck. She thinks that this situation is really bad. This boy… Jace Wayland cannot be here. He cannot be here. He should not be here. They are indeed quite far from the Morgenstern manor and also there are wards and a strong glamour protecting the manor from outsiders. But still… for the boy to have come this far…

"What are you doing here?" Jonas quickly recognizes the voice of his master. The dog gets off of Jace and runs to his master's side. He senses the negative feeling Clarissa is currently experiencing towards the fair haired boy a few feet away from them and he automatically growls at the boy… At that same boy he was just happily licking seconds ago.

Jace Wayland gets on his feet in a slow manner like he has all the time in the world. He brushes the dirt and grass off of his pants with his hands. His golden eyes soon lock with Clarissa's green ones. The girl tries to fight the urge to step back. For some reason, Jace has the power to intimidate her. "That was pretty cold. After I spent a huge amount of effort on tracking you," Jace says and enjoys the sight of Clarissa's astonished face.

"You… Y-You tracked me?" She clears her throat and composes herself. "Why in the hell would you do that? Why are you following me?" Jace looks around the forest for a while before kicking a random stone with a bored expression adorning his face.

"I need the dress back," he says as if it is the most obvious reason for him suddenly appearing before Clarissa.

It takes a moment for her to understand what he means and she is not really convinced by his reason. "You mean the blue dress?" Of course she knows that is the dress he is asking for but her mouth still spills the words out. Jace eyes her with an amused look on his handsome face.

"No, I'm asking for the green one," Clarissa makes a face at this.

"I… I'll return it to you tomorrow. I still have to do something for this afternoon," she says. Jace raises an elegant eyebrow at her.

"Is your house that far from here? Magnus said you live around this area… And besides this is where his Portal led me," he explains. Clarissa feels like she is a trapped animal. This is all her fault. There is now a big possibility that Jace will discover the existence of the Morgenstern family.

"Who is Magnus? Does he live around here? He must be living around here if he knows where I live. Honestly I don't know a man with a name like his," Jace makes an irritated face.

"Magnus is a High Warlock, little girl. He helped me to track you so I can get my friend's dress back. And just so you won't ask me more stupid questions, he used the garments you left at my place to enable us to know your location."

A warlock?... Not just a warlock… A High Warlock? Clarissa feels sick. The Portal just took Jace in this place because it's on the edge of the wards her Father had placed around their manor. "Uhmmm… I can get the dress. I'll just be very quick… Can you wait here?"

Jace can clearly sense her discomfort. He sees that she is acting like a person in the brink of getting caught. "I guess I can wait here. But seriously, I was expecting that a fine lady like you would at least invite me to her place…" He gives her a meaningful look.

"I don't think so… I… I'm sorry about that but I can't really invite you to my house. My parents are out and my bro–"

"Your brother… The last time we met, I cannot help it but to feel that he dislikes me," Jace says directly. Clarissa wants to tell him that she actually dislikes him in some way too but decides against it. Her green eyes watch carefully as the Wayland boy walk around the area. He takes a seat on the rock ledge and makes himself comfortable.

"He's not that friendly."

"Just like you are," she glares at him and Jace's lips stretch into a mischievous grin.

"I don't know many Shadowhunters in my age. I just thought we could be friends," he says honestly. Clarissa feels her heart skip a beat upon seeing the sincerity in his eyes. For a moment, the world seems to lie in suspension. There is this warm feeling spreading across her chest throughout the rest of her body.

_Friends_

The word manages to make excitement run in her veins for some reason. She cannot help it but to wonder if she is really that lonely in life that she easily gets ecstatic about a stranger offering to be friends with her.

"Why would I want to be friends with him? I don't need his company… I have Jonathan and I need him and him alone…" is what Clarissa thinks but she is already giving Jace a small smile. She suddenly thinks of her father discovering her little encounter with Jace. He will certainly kill him to get rid of the _witness_. Her face saddens at the thought and Jace notices this.

"Look… I'm just kidding about you inviting me to your place. I… just need the dress back," he looks kind of conflicted. It is like he is really disappointed on how the things are progressing at the moment. He wants to spend more time with this red haired girl who has captured his eyes. He wants to know her more. He already went out of his usual way. For him to pursue a girl like this, it is not really like him to waste effort and time on such things.

Jonas whimpers softly beside Clarissa and she looks down at her precious dog. She reaches out a hand to rub him under the chin and Jonas leans into her touch. They enjoy the company of silence for the mean time. Jace observes the troubled look on Clarissa's face. He suddenly feels a little guilty about showing up suddenly. He thinks that maybe it is not really wise to pursue her like this. She might be even freaked out of his actions. She looks up at him. Her green eyes so clear they are like sea glass. She gives him a crooked smile as she averts her gaze from him.

"I'll go get your friend's dress… And then maybe… we can have a little picnic here," Jace is pretty sure he's hearing things. He cannot help it but to grin like a little child.

"A picnic? Sounds boring but I guess it will do," he gives her a charming smile and Clarissa pulls Jonas into a hug in the pretension that she's just saying to her dog that she'll be right back but the truth is she's just hiding the blush on her cheeks.

It's only the beginning for them and Clarissa has no idea that the owner of the blue dress never asked for it to be returned at all.

* * *

><p>Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern glares at the retreating back of her sister. She thinks no one would notice. She disappears into the deep parts of the forest in a random day of the week. She's been doing it for over a month now. She thinks no one would know. He thinks she should have known better. Even their father does not suspect anything. It's not like his daughter is missing every day. It's not really that unusual for Jonathan and Clarissa to have some time apart. But Jonathan cannot stand it anymore. He knows full well where she's disappearing to… who she's meeting up with. He has thought of informing their father about the little encounters <em>his little siblings<em> have been engaging in for some time now but he decides against it.

He does not like what is happening. He does not like it one bit. But he does not want his sister to be punished. The anger he is feeling right now won't be comparable to the anger their father will feel the moment he gets to know about this. Sure, Jace Wayland is not really… an outsider for Jonathan and Valentine. But the little angel boy is not supposed to know he's technically a Morgenstern. He has to play his role as Michael Wayland's son for as long as it's needed.

Jonathan has already inquired why their father has left Jace for quite a long time now. The elder Lightwoods, Robert and Maryse, have been worrying about the sudden disappearance of Jace's father. For two long years, Valentine had not set foot on the Wayland manor. He told Jonathan that he is more concerned on finding the Mortal Cup now and he said that it's a lot better to his plans if Jace would make his way into the hearts of the Lightwoods.

Jonathan decides that he will talk with Clarissa about this matter once she returns. He waits for her patiently. He stays in the library to read some books so that his time will pass by faster. Soon enough it's dusk and his sister is still not home. He thinks that it's pretty odd since Clarissa always goes home before nightfall. She just returns home late when she's with him. He slams the book he is holding close and goes straight to the weapons room to arm himself. He doesn't have any intention of killing Jace but he thinks that maybe he can get away hurting him...

* * *

><p>"I think Thursday sounds good. What do you think?" Clarissa asks as she places her little cans of paint in a wooden box. Jace doesn't answer. She looks up to see him gazing at the setting sun with sad eyes. "Hey what's wrong?" She asks. He looks down at her with those golden eyes of his. With his hair falling over them, his eyes seem to be a lot darker in color. They're more of golden brown at the moment. His gaze seems to freeze her movements. She stops packing her things.<p>

"I'm going with Alec and the others to New York this weekend," he says. He's expecting her to look sad but she smiles up at him so happily that it breaks his heart.

"New York? I've never been to anywhere else. All my life I'm stuck here in Idris. I bet New York will be a nice place. Do tell me about it once you return okay?" She brushes some red hair out of her face and goes back to packing up her painting materials. Jace eyes her. His brows are knitted together and he looks like he's enduring something. His jaw tightens as he swallows.

"Clary…" he starts but then trails off. Clarissa's heartbeats quicken at the sound of the nickname he had given her. She loves the sound of it… especially when it falls out of his lips. She looks up at him again. He crouches down so they are in eye level. She jumps a little when he takes hold of her right hand and cradles it in his like it's a fragile object. "I… I'll be staying in New York… for maybe quite a while," he successfully gets his message across. She feels like a heavy rock has settled in the pit of her stomach.

"I see…" She says softly but fails to see the disappointed look on Jace's handsome face. He lets go of her hand and stands up. He turns his back on her and starts to walk away.

"I know you will miss me but I guess I can just write you some letters from time to time," he masks the hurt in his voice with his usual cheerful tone. Jonas runs and barks after him. The dog seems to be saying goodbye to him. Clarissa stands up and takes a few unsure steps towards Jace's retreating form. His image seems to be radiating as he walks towards the direction of the setting sun.

"Jace!" She calls him out and he automatically stops in his tracks. There is a long pause. "I'm going to miss you," she says with a sad smile on her face. She turns her back to him and bends to pick up her things. She doesn't notice him running towards her. She gasps in surprise when his arms cage her in a tight embrace. Her heartbeat is racing and she seems to melt in his arms. They just stand there… feeling each other's heartbeats… basking in each other's warmth. For the time they spent together, Clarissa knows that she has developed feelings for Jace Wayland. Sometimes she will lie awake in her bed or in her brother's bed thinking about him… hoping that he has feelings for her as well.

Jonathan watches them silently. He's hidden in the shadows provided by the trees. He grits his teeth. His hands itch for the weapons hanging on his belt. All he wants to do is to jump into the clearing and cut that angel boy's heart out. He sees Jace turn his sister so that they are standing face to face. Jonathan intentionally steps on a twig on the very moment the angel boy leans in to kiss Clarissa. There is no way in hell he will let Jace Wayland, _his very precious 'little brother'_, steal what has long been his.

For a while Jonathan and Jace seem to pin each other with their unwavering gazes. But soon enough Jace says his goodbyes and whispers in Clarissa's ear that they shall meet again before he leaves for New York. Now it's just Clarissa and Jonathan standing at the clearing. Jonas is bouncing around Jonathan's feet. The older Morgenstern sends the dog scampering away when he gave it a blood-chilling glare. As for Clarisssa, she's looking down and she knows that there is no kind of explanation for what she has been doing for the past month. Her brother looks at her coldly. He tries to stop his body from shaking in anger but fails miserably.

* * *

><p>"Jonathan…" She starts and tries to look straight into his prying black eyes. "I know what I'm doing is wrong but… Jace… Jace… Jace is my friend. A-And it's not like I told him anything about us or Father… Brother… Please u-understand that I– " Jonathan's cold look doesn't waver for a single heartbeat. Clarissa is shaking. She knows she should not be trying to explain herself at all. There's no explanation for her actions on the first place. She has already broken the rules of their father and she has already endangered them... her family. But… she cannot seem to feel any regret. When she's with Jace, it is like she's in a different world. He is like a new breath of life for her.<p>

"Stop it. Let's go home," Jonathan says and starts to walk away. She gathers her things and follows his trail. Even if Clarissa doesn't regret the fact that she befriended Jace, she still doesn't like to see her brother like this. At times like this she just wishes that Jonathan will let it all out. She wishes he will just shout at her… hit her… say hurtful words at her… rather than keeping it all to himself. Guilt just seems to eat her whole whenever Jonathan refuses to speak with her.

"Jonathan… won't you say anything to me? You… Y-You can tell me anything. Say anything you want… I know I'm wrong but I… I-I… I don't regret it. Jace won't put any of us in danger. He is ju– " Jonathan turns to her so fast. He grabs her shoulders tightly and slams her against the trunk of a nearby tree. She gasps in pain and shock as his piercing gaze pin her to place. Her things fall onto the ground but neither of them seem to notice.

Clarissa feels her heart pounding hard against her ribcage. Her green eyes cannot focus on anything but on the deep black eyes of her brother. He is looking down so intensely at her. His sweaty forehead is resting against hers. Their breaths seem to evaporate into each other because of their closeness. There is a different glint in her brother's eyes and his gaze makes goosebumps run along her skin. Her blood alarms her that an enemy is nearby and she feels sick because she knows it's her own brother her blood is warning her about.

Jonathan reaches out a hand and his forefinger brushes over the line of her jaw ever so slightly. His touch is so light it's like he's not touching her at all. He notices her breathing quicken. The demon in him smiles in satisfaction as it drowns itself in the scent of Clarissa's confusion and fear. Her eyes widen when she sees his lips stretch into a grin. It's not the grin she usually sees on him. It's not comforting… It's not familiar… It's not playful… It's not her brother's… It's not Jonathan's… This grin is cold and wicked.

He leans into her. She stops breathing for a moment at the thought that he will kiss her. But he angles his head a little and places his warm lips against the shell of her ear. Clarissa's nails unconsciously dig into the bark of the tree behind her. The sun has already set and for some reason it's a lot darker in the forest. Even the moon seems to hide and doesn't want to be a witness to anything that will transpire tonight.

"You… are not regretting it... yet... little sister…" He slips his hand at the back of her head. His fingers tangle themselves in her loose red locks. Her eyelids lower unconsciously because of his gentle touches. He steps closer to her. His body seems to mold into hers. She swallows as his heat seem to engulf her in an unbreakable spell. She wonders what is wrong. What has changed… with her brother… with her. She had been in his arms enough times for the past fifteen years. She knows his body so well. But not like this… She has never felt such feeling towards him before. It makes her knees weak.

Jonathan lowers his head and brushes his lips very lightly on the expose column of her neck. She shivers against him and he smiles against her skin. His body is tingling with sensations he's been suppressing for the past years. "B-Brother…?" She croaks out and he makes an irritated face. He doesn't like it now…Her calling him 'brother'. He slowly straightens up and places her in arm's length distance from him. He enjoys the sight of her looking up at him with glazed green eyes.

His hands run over the length of her sleeves-covered arms. His eyes never leave hers as he slips his hands on her hips. He gets a firm grip on her before he pulls her flush against him. Clarissa places her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Her mind seems to be so foggy. She cannot explain what exactly she's feeling at the moment. His right arm wraps around her waist securely while he reaches up his left hand to cup her cheek. He looks at her parted and pink lips. He wants to kiss her so badly…. To breathe into her. He doesn't care what is right at this moment. He wants her and he knows regardless of him having demon blood or not… He will still want her.

He leans in and gives her chaste kiss. Clarissa almost fails to register the kiss. His minty scent is drowning her. Her fingers unconsciously curl into the fabric of his dark shirt. Her eyes stare at his lips dreamily. She suddenly remembers Jace and how he was holding her moments before Jonathan made his presence known. She remembers how he leaned in and how she anticipated his kiss. But right now… She is not simply anticipating Jonathan's kiss… She is aching for it… for him.

He presses his lips fully onto hers and unknowingly she moans into the kiss. His arms wrap around her small frame tighter as he deepens the kiss. There are really no sparks behind her eyes during the kiss. Actually she feels like she's in a void and only Jonathan is keeping her from falling into its endless pit. She clings onto him. Her fingers tug on his hair and he groans on her lips. He soon parts from her for a second and on that second, his name falls out of her sweet lips softly. It seems to snap something inside him for he pushes her away like she's some kind of poisonous flower.

He looks at her… her hair in disarray; her green eyes are glazed over, her lips pink and swollen from his kisses. Shivers run down his spine as his eyes widen. A sickening feeling settles in his stomach. He lets his hair fall over his eyes for he can't seem to stand it to look at her. Clarissa has also awakened from the spell that bound her seconds ago. Her hands are now covering her mouth upon realizing what she has been doing with her brother.

Jonathan uses all his will power to turn his back on her and start to walk away. He cannot believe he has done it. This time it did happen… He is not just dreaming it. His hands run cold.

He has done it.

He has already lost control.

And even if he still managed to make himself walk away… he will never get rid of that addicting taste of her lips on his nor the feeling of her hair curling against his calloused hand and the way her body melts against his. He will never get rid of this moment… And after his reason has left him, just like her he doesn't regret any of his actions. And he knows he will never regret it.

* * *

><p>Phew~ I decided to start the love story going. It's quite hard actually. It's tearing me apart to choose between Jonathan and Jace. This is Jonathan's fic but at first I didn't really intend for Clary to end up with him but now I'm not sure. *sigh* I guess that really happens when you write… new ideas and situations just keep on popping in your head.<p>

Again, sorry for any errors… And thanks a lot for reading and please leave your reviews~ Thank you ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**The Only Thing**

**Summary:** When Valentine snatches Clarissa from Jocelyn and brings her with him back to Idris, he notices a change in his dark son, Jonathan Christopher. And he cannot seem to tell if his daughter creating a strong bond with his son is a good thing for his plans or not.

**Disclaimer:** Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices series and their characters solely belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

"You are hosting a party?" a dark haired boy with stunning blue eyes asks with incredulity in his voice.

"That sounds great! I love parties!" a girl with the same shade of dark hair as the boy says with pure excitement in her tone. She pushes herself off of the window sill she has been sitting on for the past few minutes. She bounces on her feet towards the sofa the dark haired boy is currently sitting on. "Why are you scowling, Alec? It's a party! It means F-U-N!" Isabelle Lightwood playfully nudges her older brother before giggling upon seeing Alexander Gideon Lightwood's deepening scowl. His beautiful blue eyes are seriously trained on the golden haired boy sitting across from them.

"I think your father should know about this first, Jace… It's his house after all," Isabelle places her bare feet on the coffee table to examine her newly polished toe nails. The door to the drawing room suddenly opens and a tall and slightly thin young man enters the room. His hair stands in generous spikes and it seems that he's overly covered with glitters that it looks like he's spreading the shiny stuff all over the place whenever he moves.

"I hate to break this to you, Alec darling, but in case you haven't notice Jace's father has been out of the picture for quite a while now…" Magnus Bane's cat-like eyes shift from Alec to Jace. "Don't take it to heart, dear," he adds. Jace rolls his eyes and jumps to his feet.

"I don't know why I should think about the consequences of throwing a party so much… It's not like there will be unwanted people attending it," he says as he straightens his jacket.

"Fine. I just want to know why you want to host a party," Alec says with a particular look on his face that says that he will be against the idea of a party unsupervised by adults until his parabatai gives him a valid reason.

"Sheesh… You're too uptight, Alec," Jace strides towards one of the huge windows.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for," Alec says back.

"I suspect that he just wants to bring a girl to said party," Magnus says as he examines his fingernails with a bored expression on his face. "Ah!" His face lights up like he just remembers something. "I bet it's that Clarissa girl you asked me to track," Jace turns to glare daggers at him but the warlock just gives him a wink.

Alec stiffens in his seat and his fists clench unconsciously. "That girl you always talk about? The one whom you said can't even give you her full name? I don't think inviting such a suspicious girl like her in your house is a good idea," Isabelle steps on the foot of her brother and Alec snaps his head at her. She gives him a look that shuts him up.

"I don't see why a small party will be a bother to anyone. If you guys do not like the idea of it then you are free to lock yourselves up in your respective rooms and SULK," Jace stomps towards the exit and Isabelle jumps on her feet.

"I like parties, Jace! Hey, wait for me! Are you going out? I need a new dress for this little party of yours and you are obliged to accompany me on buying one! I can't express how excited I am that– " Alec sighs as his sister's babbling is drowned out by the shutting of the door. Magnus takes a seat across from him.

"Now little Jace is in a bad mood. He simply wanted the support of his precious parabatai you know," Alec looks at his boyfriend and Magnus shows him a serious look. "It's no big deal, Alexander… I guess that it's just his way to see the girl properly one last time before he leaves for New York," Alec scowls once again. Magnus places a hand dramatically to cover his eyes. "You're still not over him even despite the fact that you have access to my marvelous self… This totally hurts my feelings." Alec's eyes widens and he opens his mouth to deny what the other guy is saying but Magnus holds up a hand to stop him.

"You don't have to explain, Alexander… I'm with Jace. If you want to sulk here then fine… As for me… I'll be in my room and it is up to you if you want to sulk _with me_," he says before walking out of the room. It only takes a few seconds before Alec follows him.

* * *

><p>"Don't be stubborn," Jonathan's voice is cold and firm. His hold on the cold damp strip of cloth in his hand tightens. He grabs his sister's chin none too gently and pulls her closer to him as he dabs the cloth over the nasty cut on her lower lip. He feels her struggle in his grip and his black eyes narrow at her disheveled form. He drops the blood-stained cloth in the water basin next to her bed.<p>

"You told Father," she says softly. Her face is turned away from him. He vaguely remembers the sound of her cries of pain this early morning and then feels his stomach turn. Valentine found out last night what his daughter had been doing. Jonathan tried to lie but his efforts on saving Clarissa from their father's wrath went futile.

"He asked me… And you know very well it might come to this but you still kept on meeting him. You should have known better. I tolerated you but Father won't," he explains and moves towards her dresser to get fresh clothes for her.

"I don't want to stay here anymore. Father always treats us badly," he stiffens and feels his muscles tense up.

"You just get punished because you're always disobeying him. Will you ever learn, Clarissa?" He turns back to her a pair of pajamas in his hands. He throws her new set of clothes on the bed. His eyes then rake over her torn clothes, the cuts and purpling bruises on her skin.

"You want to go away because of Wayland… That's it, isn't it? Tell me I'm right _again_, sister," his voice sounds colder and Clarissa feels shivers run down her spine. Her green eyes look up to watch the ugly shadows playing over his face. She remembers the kiss that happened between them the previous night or maybe she remembered more the way he acted before he kissed her. The way he had spoken at that time was very different. It was like it's not him and yet she still fell for whatever spell his voice casted on her. She cannot help it but to wonder if it's the demon blood in him that made him do what he did.

He takes a seat next to her on the bed and her eyes unconsciously drift down on his lips. Heat rushes on her cheeks and she quickly looks away. "Won't you give me an iratze at least?" she squeaks out.

"Father is keeping my stele as well… He made sure I won't be able to help you heal faster," Jonathan sounds almost sad about the current situation they are in. Of course he doesn't want his sister to suffer longer. But at the same time he cannot help it but to hope that the pain will make his sister rethink what she did and will finally realize her awful mistake which is befriending that angel boy. "You better change," he says and expects her to grab her clothes but she just sits there. A few minutes pass by and neither of them moves. Finally Jonathan speaks up again.

"You want me out?" he asks hesitantly. He cannot believe he is asking his sister that question. He himself doesn't want to believe that Clarissa is now uncomfortable with having him around. He suddenly feels a fear creeping in his heart that she doesn't want his closeness anymore. He tries to stop himself from gritting his teeth. He abruptly stands up and tries not to make such heavy footsteps that will show his displeasure as he walks over the door. Clarissa watches him leave and she is torn between pulling him back and completely letting him go. She doesn't realize her hands are trembling up to the very moment Jonathan closes the door behind him.

That night no matter how much Jonathan wants to check on his sister, he stops himself from slipping out of his bed. She already made it clear that his presence is unwanted. He doesn't want to push himself. But still he cannot help it but to think about how he will prove to Clarissa that she cannot live without him by her side. His hatred for Jace increases with each passing minute he spends alone. He blames Jace for ruining his relationship with his sister. He blames Jace for everything. He believes that Jace steals everything that is his. His life, his identity, his father, his sister… and he won't forgive Jace Wayland for that.

* * *

><p>A small creaking sound interrupts his bloody thoughts about the angel boy. He sits up on his bed and looks at the person standing at his doorway. He manages to keep his impassive face when he sees his sister standing there. She is wearing fresh clothes and seems to have taken a bath. Jonathan is not sure if she getting cleaned up made her look better. Sure she looks clean and refreshed now but the cleaning up just made her bruises and cuts more noticeable. They stand out on her pale skin. "What do you need?" He asks before he can stop himself. He sees her wince at his tone even under the dim lighting of the room.<p>

"I can't reach my back…" she says meekly and shows him that she's holding a little container of salve in her hand. He doesn't say anything but he moves to give her space on his bed. She takes this as a sign that she can stay. She makes herself comfortable on her usual side on the bed and her brother raises her shirt up. He sees the red lashes on her small back and suddenly feels a sudden swell of admiration in his chest. His sister is so small yet she's a very strong girl to be able to stand their father's punishments. His fingers dance lightly over her skin and he feels something close to longing. He feels her stiffen under his feather light touches.

"I was pretty convinced you are going to ask one of the maids to do this for you," he says. For whatever reason, Clarissa flushes. She feels his hands move gently as possible on her damaged back. "I can tell that you do not wish to be close to me," she winces because of his words and the stings she feels as he applies the medicine on her back.

"You shouldn't have kissed me," Clarissa's hands flew over to her mouth as her green eyes widen. She is in shock of her own words. She feels her heartbeats increase in pace and she cannot do anything to take her words back. She wants to ask Jonathan why he kissed her but she was thinking all night how she can go into that topic as smoothly as possible but she just managed to thrust them into a very awkward situation. Jonathan doesn't say anything that shows he is affected of what she said and this seems to confuse his sister. "H-Here we go again… Won't you say anything?" She asks and curses softly when he intentionally presses on one of her injuries.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," it works for Jonathan's advantage that Clarissa cannot see his face because he is sure he's making such a twisted expression because of the mixed feelings struggling to break free from him. "I don't question you when you kiss me," he adds and it's true. Clarissa does kiss him on the lips sometimes but he clearly knows there is a huge difference between the kisses she gives him and the one he gave her.

"B-But… That was different!" She blurts out and maneuvers herself so that she can see his face. Jonathan quickly schools his expression in his usual impassive one.

"Why? Didn't you like it?" he asks straightly with a very serious expression on his face. Clarissa gapes at him.

"W-Wha–?"

"I can remember well that you kissed me back, dear sister," blood rushes to her face and he wants to tease her about how she looks like a tomato at the moment. Clarissa struggled for words to say but Jonathan will not have any of that.

"Let's drop it, Clarissa. There is no use dwelling on insignificant things…" he says. This seems to snap her back to her real self.

"I-Insignificant?... T-That was my first kiss… I mean my first real kiss!" Jonathan's eyebrow rises in amusement. He stops his lips from smirking but inside he feels triumphant that his sister actually considers their kiss as real and as her first. He just said that it was 'insignificant' because he just wants her to drop the subject for he cannot bear to talk about it longer.

"It won't happen again so drop it," he says and her features still for a moment. Her eyes seem to study him intently and he refuses to show her that she is making him uncomfortable. He didn't really want to say that he won't do it again but at least he didn't said that he is promising that he will not kiss her again. They let themselves enjoy a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry…" he hears her say softly. For a moment, he let himself wonder about the reason she's saying sorry for. He thinks that she finally realized that what she did was a very awful and careless mistake.

"I… I-I'm sorry for saying that I want to go away…" She reaches out for his hand and holds it tight. He feels the muscles on his hand jump at the contact.

"I… I won't go anywhere without you, Jonathan… Y-You know that right? I... I l-lo..." Clarissa hesitates on finishing her sentence. She gives her brother a small but warm smile instead. He resists the urge to pull her into his arms. To hold her close. For he fears that she will pull away if he does so. He doesn't want to experience any rejection at this moment. He pulls his hand out of her comforting hold and watches as her face sadden at his action.

"Of course you won't. It's not like you can do anything without me," he says smugly and expects her to say something smart back at him. But she just continues to smile that heartwarming smile of hers. The urge to kiss her and hold her becomes overwhelming for Jonathan. He gets off of his bed and walks towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" She asks with alarm and confusion in her tone. He doesn't turn to look at her.

"I just remembered that I must speak with Father about something of importance," he says quickly and takes his leave. Clarissa just stares at the door her brother just disappeared to for that is what she only feels like she's capable of doing at the moment.

"I love you brother..."

Only the shadows inside his room hear her.

* * *

><p>"I'm pleased to hear that your sister is realizing her mistakes…" Valentine says as his son stands before him in his office. He turns a page on the book he is currently reading.<p>

"I think it's to our advantage if we get rid of that angel boy… Who knows if Clarissa didn't really tell him anything," Jonathan is quite confident that his father will agree with his decision. Valentine reaches out and takes hold of his goblet of wine that was sitting on his table.

"We won't get rid of Jace. How can you talk about your brother like that? I told you to think like he's on a mission for all of these years and still he's part of this family," Jonathan wants to throw up after his father closes his mouth. Valentine's black eyes look up to see the tightly closed fists of his son. "Jace is part of our plan. He plays a big role in this," he adds. "And in regards to the situation where in he might end up knowing too much then I'll retrieve him to our side… Though I'm really hoping that will happen after I get my hands on the Mortal Cup…"

Jonathan turns his back to leave but feels his father stand up from his recliner. He feels his footsteps approaching him and then a heavy hand is placed on his shoulder. "I need you to take your sister to the Wayland manor," Valentine feels his son stiffen at the mention of the manor. His son turns to face him with an unreadable expression on his face. "One of my subordinates got the location of the White Book. I need it to remove the spell your mother casted upon herself…"

"Can't you get it on your own? That is your manor house for the past... what- fourteen years?… I don't see why we should be the ones to get it for you," Valentine's eyes narrow dangerously at Jonathan.

"And I don't see any reasons for you to question me, Jonathan…" The coldness in Valentine's voice can really rival that of Jonathan's. "You are meant to follow my orders." The two men just pin each other with their glares for who knows how long.

"And what do you expect me to tell Clarissa of this mission, Father?" Jonathan finally asks. He feels his annoyance towards his own father increases as the man's lips breaks into a wicked smile.

"What else should you tell your sister? She'll be meeting her precious mother. Isn't that reason enough to motivate her?" Questions swarm inside Jonathan's head. Sometimes he cannot really understand how his father's mind works and yet he still follows him because Valentine is his father and he is … an obedient son after all.

"You shall attend your little brother's party this Saturday night…I believe it's a perfect opportunity," Valentine says as he waves a small piece of folded paper in front of his son's face.

"You are really sure that Clarissa and I can just waltz into the manor?… The Lightwoods must be there," Jonathan says. He's already feeling sick of the thought that his father is actually giving Clarissa and Jace another chance to meet.

"Sure the Lightwoods will be there… but only their children," Jonathan takes hold of the note in his father's hands and opens it. He feels a burning ache to tear the note into pieces upon realizing that it is a note from Jace for his sister.

"And you expect us to introduce ourselves as Morgensterns?"

"Your sister had continued meeting Jace all this time without telling him her real identity. I believe you can survive a night doing the same… And if ever things don't go as smoothly as you planned, you can get rid of the Lightwoods. Leave your brother alive and then I shall get him back to our side. It will be easy for me to have the Mortal Cup once the White Book is in my hands…" Valentine turns his back to his son.

Jonathan wonders if he just obtained permission from his father to commence a blood bath. He feels the note in his hand. It feels like he's holding a thing with little spikes on it.

"Give that to your sister and then explain the situation to her. Good night, son…" Valentine leaves the room first leaving his son to contemplate about the things presented before him. His black eyes wander over the set of books at the far left of the room. He stares at the wall for a moment thinking about the woman being held captive at the other side. He cannot help it but to think what his father will do to his mother once she wakes.

He believes that hell awaits her.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading and please do review. Sorry it took quite a while for me to update but I just suffered from our midterms so basically I got my hands full these past few weeks.<p>

But yay! Jace is throwing a party XD


	7. Chapter 7

**The Only Thing**

**Summary:** When Valentine snatches Clarissa from Jocelyn and brings her with him back to Idris, he notices a change in his dark son, Jonathan Christopher. And he cannot seem to tell if his daughter creating a strong bond with his son is a good thing for his plans or not.

**Disclaimer:** Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices series and their characters solely belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

"_Where is my mother?" That question managed to make his father look up from his desk work to gaze at him. Three year old Jonathan Morgenstern looked steadily at his father. His black eyes seemed to be getting darker and darker with each passing second. Valentine took his time to analyze his son. Since he took his other son to the Wayland manor, Jonathan seemed to be calmer and less destructive… or maybe it was just because of his younger sister's arrival in their household. _

"_I believe you have a class at this hour, Jonathan." The boy already knew his father would not answer anything he asked involving his biological mother._

"_Does the angel boy have a mother?" Valentine watched as his son blinked so innocently up at him. Jonathan looked a lot older than his age but the innocence… the lack of knowledge in the boy's features told him he was indeed just a three year old kid. He could almost make himself believe that completely if only his Jonathan couldn't lift and swing a long sword around in the weapon's room._

"_He doesn't have a mother, does he?... You don't have to take care of him if he does have one." Jonathan said as his gaze looked past his father's figure. He looked like he was seeing something only him could see._

"_No, Jonathan. He is an orphan. His parents are dead." Valentine didn't miss the small smile that crossed his son's face for a brief moment. He knew that was what his son wanted to hear. He still couldn't help it but to flinch a little because of the cruel smile that tarnished his son's supposed to be angelic and innocent face._

"_Is my mother dead as well? Is that why she is not here with us?" Valentine suppressed the sigh that almost escaped his mouth. _

"_She is alive, my son." He replied patiently and saw his son's eyes lit up in the way they always did whenever he got something he liked._

"_Then why is she not here?" For some reason, Valentine's patience just went from long to nothing. He looked icily at his son and this made Jonathan stood straighter before him. It could have taken a hundred years the boy couldn't really tell. He just stood there as his curiosity devoured him whole. He waited patiently for his father's reply. He watched the conflicted look on the man's face. And then the older man opened his mouth to speak…_

"_She is not here because of you…"_

* * *

><p>"Jonathan? Jonathan!... Jonathan!" His eyes snap open. His muscles strain painfully as he moves with so much force and speed. The next thing he knows, he is looking down at the pale and sweaty face of his little sister. Her luminous green eyes are glazed over with unshed tears. She is breathing heavily just like him. He can feel his heart beating so loud and so hard against his ribcage. The dark colored shirt he had slipped on before going to bed last night is sticking onto his body uncomfortably.<p>

Jonathan takes his eyes off of his sister and scans the room with so much panic present in his eyes. There is an annoying buzz in his ears that he is starting to get more aware and more annoy of. He closes his eyes briefly trying to regain stability in his body when he feels some kind of pressure in his hands. He looks back down to his sister. She is trying to slip her pinned wrists out of the vice grip of his hands. Still feeling dazed, he slowly releases her wrists.

"It was just a bad dream! It wasn't real!" His eyes widen a fraction when Clarissa suddenly launches herself on him and proceeds to cage him in a tight embrace. Her hands twist the fabric of his shirt tightly as she tries to hold him as close as possible against her. "Don't be scared… Don't be scared…" She whispers on his ear gently. The tension set on his shoulders eases gradually and he finally notices that it is still dark outside. He closes his eyes again and lets himself to relax in his sister's arms.

An image of a red haired woman holding the small hand of a red haired girl enters his mind. They are walking away from him as he runs after them. He can see the younger version of himself running desperately after the figures. His small arms are outstretched. His little hands are grasping helplessly around thin air trying to get hold of the figures but to no avail. He realizes it is an image of his mother and Clarissa. An image of his mother and sister leaving him. Leaving him alone. Abandoning him. A vulnerable gasp escapes his lips and he unconsciously grabs onto Clarissa's waist. His fingers are digging into the soft material of her cotton shorts.

He is starting to breathe heavily again as if someone is chasing after him. His shoulders start to tense and Clarissa feels so confused and worried. She pulls him closer and closer. She lies on her back on the sheets with the heavy weight of her brother burdening her small frame. She threads her delicate fingers into his silvery white hair and then she begins to hum. Soon enough she feels her brother's body relax against hers as sleep pulls him back into its embrace.

"Don't leave me, Clarissa…"

She hears him whisper before he completely goes back to his slumber. She feels a strong tug on her heart at the sound of his voice so vulnerable and weak. She strains her neck to be able to place a loving kiss on the top of his head.

"Never…" She promises before she closes her eyes to join him in his dreams and be able to chase his demons away.

* * *

><p>"I know you can hear me, Jocelyn…" Valentine Morgenstern says in a hushed voice. His usual hard and strong tone has been reduced to a subtle whisper that makes him sound like he's addressing a fragile being. His dark eyes roam over the still body lying on the pure white bed. If he isn't holding her hand, he will think that she is nothing more than a lifeless shell of the woman who was once his beloved wife. No. Valentine still acknowledges Jocelyn as <em>his<em> wife. She is still his even after all the treacherous deeds she had done to him in the past. But he is willing to forgive her… as long as she will be obedient because that is what he likes… _obedient_ creatures… just like his precious little children.

"I know how much you love Clarissa… You do not have anything to fear, my love. She has grown to a very fine lady. I cannot wait for you to finally meet her." A satisfied smile spreads over Valentine's pale lips. It can be just his imagination but he is sure that he just felt it. Jocelyn's pulse has quickened under his touch. _She can hear him_. He leans in almost as if he will kiss her but he merely presses his lips against the cold shell of her ear. His breath is very warm against her ice cold skin.

"She is not like Jonathan. She's everything you dreamed of her to be," with that Valentine rises from the high chair he has been sitting on for the past hour. He lets go of Jocelyn's limp hand and proceeds to walk away from her bed. He exits the room without giving his wife another glance.

Jocelyn Fairchild-Morgenstern struggles to wake but the spell she has placed upon herself keeps her suspended in the dream-like state she is currently in. All she can do is let a single almost invisible tear roll down her cheek helplessly.

* * *

><p>"Where did Father get the note?" Clarissa asks nervously as her palms sweat due to her uneasiness. Her older brother places his hands firmly on her small waist and lifts her up without much effort onto his horse.<p>

"From Jonas…" Jonathan replies without looking at the horror-stricken face his sister is sporting at the moment. He proceeds to simply stroke the neck of his horse.

"B-But Jonas… Father m-might ha–"

"The dog is fine, Clarissa. Father has been aware of his existence for more than a year now… He simply chose to tolerate him for your sake," Jonathan pulls himself up on the back of his horse elegantly. He feels his sister stiffen for a moment. He knows what she is thinking. He can tell by the way she chews on her bottom lip with a conflicted look on her face. He knows that she wants to ask why their Father can't tolerate her befriending Jace then.

"I can do this alone, sister. If you feel like you are betraying your boyfriend then you can get off of this horse now, go home, and wait." Her red head quickly snaps up so that she can look at him. The wind blows gently and Clarissa resists the urge to brush Jonathan's hair out of his dark eyes. She remembers the pained look on his face when he was having his nightmare early this morning. She desperately held onto his outstretched hands telling him she was there but he kept grasping for something she didn't know and couldn't tell and he looked in pain more and more with each passing second. And then when he woke up, his eyes were wild and scared. Her heart aches at the image. She clears her thoughts of that morning's incident for she is aware that her brother will not be pleased to talk about it.

"Jace is **not** my boyfriend. He… He is just my friend," she says as her hands slowly fist over the hem of the short low-cut green dress she is wearing. She tugs on the ruched skirt in a desperate attempt to make it look longer but it doesn't really make much of a difference. She paired the dress with low-heeled black boots and wore a black half-cut jacket over her dress. Jonathan's clothes are all black. He almost looks like he is wearing his Shadowhunter gear because of all the black he is wearing. The color of his clothes makes the paleness of his features stand out more strikingly.

"So you're willing to do this? We'll leave the manor the moment I get the Book of the White." Clarissa swallows and tries to look away from her brother's piercing gaze. "You want to wake Mother up, don't you?" She can actually feel her heart jump upon him mentioning their mother. Jonathan has informed her that their mother has placed a spell on herself. Valentine has always told them that Jocelyn was a weak woman who lacked the strength to be their mother. Clarissa has never been fond of any thoughts regarding their mother especially after their father told them that she didn't want Jonathan at all because of what he had become. She just wants to wake Jocelyn so that she can talk to her, ask her questions… but for now Clarissa simply wants to gaze at her mother first. Valentine said he possesses no photograph of their mother but he always said that she looks like Clarissa.

"I'm willing to do this…"

* * *

><p>"I'm not really expecting people <em>this<em> much…" Jace Wayland says with the tone of utter disbelief in his voice as his golden eyes scan the sea of people occupying the spacious ballroom in his manor.

"It's Magnus' idea. The more the merrier, he said." Alec doesn't look amused at all as he eyes the crowd of Downworlders flooding the floor.

"Last time I checked I am the one hosting this party since it is my house and all. When did your boyfriend start taking matters into his glittery hands?" Jace asks annoyed as he strains his neck to check if Clary has arrived already.

"Argh…" Alec releases a groan next to Jace and despite the ear-splitting music provided by the help of Magnus' magic abusing the room; the golden-haired lad notices this. He looks at his parabatai to see Alec massaging his temples as if he is enduring a migraine. "Mom will not be pleased about this… I mean who invites this amount of Downworlders in a Shadowhunter's house?" Jace aches to tell him that Maryse Lightwood should not concern herself with the party because it isn't her house but then he realizes that the Lightwoods are in the process of 'adopting' him so he simply chooses not to comment on Alec's current dilemma.

"Where's Izzy?" Jace asks as he cranes his neck to look around for Isabelle. He mutters a soft curse knowing that it will be hard to find someone in a place with so much people dancing and grinding into each other. When he sees Alec again, he sees the young man's blue eyes glaring icily across the dance floor. Jace follows his gaze and sees Isabelle dancing thoughtlessly with a werewolf boy. His golden eyes harden at the sight of how the Downworlder is grabbing their sister in almost all the wrong places and Isabelle is just letting him. He clears his throat.

"She's a big girl, Alec. She won't let it go anywhere too far," Jace says seeing the look of pure murder in his parabatai's eyes. The dark haired girl seems to feel their eyes on her. She disentangles herself from the lycanthrope much to his displeasure and walks towards her brothers in her awesome sparkling white stilettos. The whirling bright colored lights in the dark room hit the sequins on the high stretch strapless dress she is wearing. She stops right in front of Jace and Alec and places her hands on her hips as she gives them a charming smile.

"What's with the lost looks you boys are sporting?" She asks loudly looking from Alec then to Jace then back to her older brother.

"I don't look lost. I look murderous." Alec says as he eyes Isabelle's dress with disapproval clearly etched on his face. It's a little bit too short and the neckline is a little bit too low for his liking. He even sees Jace stealing a glance on what his sister has to offer. It makes him more irritated of the party they are currently in. Isabelle just blinks innocently at him before she turns her brown eyes to Jace.

"Can you get me a drink, Jace?" She asks a little too sweetly.

"No. I'm not your slave, Isabelle." Jace says stubbornly as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"Then I won't take you to your little girl… You know the short red haired one with freckles on her face?" Isabelle wiggles her perfect eyebrows at the blonde to emphasize her point. Jace feels his heart beat faster at the mention of Clary and this makes him sprint out of the room to get his adoptive sister something to drink.

"So she's here already?" Alec asks as he looks around. Isabelle grabs onto his arm and rests her head on his shoulder. He feels her giggle and he stops himself from sighing.

"I'm just messing with him," she says with a wide grin on her face.

"You know he's going to kick your butt for tricking him, don't you?" Alec looks around again, this time he's looking for his boyfriend. He just feels his sister hum her response to him showing that she doesn't really give much shit about what Jace will do once he finds out about her little scheme. Just then a medium height girl with straight black hair wearing a purple strapless club dress with sequins rushes towards the Lightwood siblings.

"What's wrong, Aline? I know that the party is a bit… too much. I hope you haven't murdered anyone of our well-distinguished guests," Alec says with sarcasm in his tone. He sees the frantic look in the amber eyes of the Asian girl before them.

"Seb took one of those pink-colored warlock drinks and he started to act funny," Aline Penhallow says as she tries to suppress a shiver. Isabelle looks at a dark haired young man walking towards them on his wobbly feet. Sebastian Verlac looks drunk.

"Is he drunk?" Isabelle asks as she watches Sebastian stumble in his own feet as he tries to desperately walk towards their location.

"He looks like it. A-And… He tried to kiss me! He's my cousin. That was so disgusting!" Aline says as she rubs her hands over her arms to console herself.

"I better get Magnus then. Don't worry. I believe it's nothing _that_ harmful," Alec says at almost the same time Jace returns and hands Isabelle a cup of soda. The blue eyed boy disappears into the crowd in search for the warlock.

"So hot," Isabelle mumbles out and Jace shrugs.

"I know Izzy but you must know that you and I don't really click," he says with a playful wink that earns him a hard punch on the shoulder from Isabelle. Aline follows the other girl's gaze and spots the guy she is eyeing.

"The face of a bad boy. Just my type…" Isabelle says with clear excitement in her voice as Aline narrows her eyes at the tall muscular guy with straight pale blonde hair. She can see he is handsome but there is just something about him that makes her think twice about getting herself close to the newcomer. Isabelle releases a muffled squeal when Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern's eyes lock on their direction.

"That is Clary's older brother…" Jace says in a tone that sounds too bland. Isabelle's eyes light up more and she giggles.

"He is quite the catch. I think I would like to get to know him," she says to Jace and the boy simply gives her a look that says "do-whatever-you-want-Isabelle-you-always-do." Soon enough they are all face-to-face with the newcomers. Jonathan and Clarissa stand hand in hand in front of this new set of people. Jonathan is trying his best to hide his disgust as he eyes Sebastian Verlac who is currently having trouble to stay steady on his feet.

"Clary… You came…" Jace says with clear adoration and relief in his tone that makes Jonathan squeeze his sister's hand. And much to his displeasure, Clarissa slips her hand out of his.

"Of course I will come… We won't be seeing each other for quite a long while so I guess we better m-make best of our remaining time t-together. Thanks for inviting me here… I-It's quite a… big party…" Clarissa says uncomfortably as she eyes the Downworlders lurking freely around the room.

"I didn't know you have so many Downworlder friends," Jonathan's words cut like ice through the spreading warm feeling between his sister and Jace. The blonde looks at him and gives him a crooked smile.

"They are very friendly, aren't they?" Jace reaches out to grab onto Clary's wrist. "I'm glad you accompany Clary here… Please do enjoy the party." And before Jonathan can reply, Jace has whisked Clarissa away into the crowd.

"Don't worry about your little sis. Jace is a good boy… most of the time. She's in good hands." Isabelle says and sticks her hand out to Jonathan who eyes it with doubt in his eyes. "I'm Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood," she says and flashes him an award-winning smile. Jonathan takes her hand and shakes it lightly. He brings his eyes up to gaze at her chocolate-colored ones straightly.

"It's Jonathan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabelle," he says and even through the loud music, Isabelle can hear how velvety his deep voice can sound. Something inside her twists in delight and excitement but as she continues to gaze into his dark eyes she cannot help it but to suppress a shiver. She quickly pulls away from him and proceeds to introduce Aline and Sebastian to Jonathan. When all the formalities has been said and done, Isabelle moves in for the kill.

"Now that we all know each other… Shall we dance?" She grins at Jonathan and before he can politely decline, she takes hold of his hand and drags him into the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"I don't think my brother will appreciate you dragging me away like that… You could have introduced me to your friends first!" Clary says with an adorable blush adorning her freckled cheeks.<p>

"I bet he will never appreciate me talking to you at any time or place. I didn't expect him to have come with you." Jace says as he leans his back on the brick wall of the manor house. Clary is sitting on the edge of the beautiful fountain standing several feet away from the side of the manor.

"Well I'm glad he decided to accompany me… I… I was really surprised by the amount of your Downworlder guests," Clary says with a crooked smile on her face. She sees a look of displeasure on Jace's face. She thinks that he doesn't really like talking about her older brother. She shifts uncomfortably on her seat and proceeds to entertain herself with the reflection of the night sky on the water's surface. "So what did you want to talk about?... You said you will say something very important to me before you leave for New York." A minute of silence passes them by so Clary looks up expectantly to Jace, waiting for him to say something. The moment she looks up, he is standing right in front of her. His eyes are hooded. Their color is like honey. She likes the way his soft blonde curls tumbles down his forehead.

She smiles up at him. "I'm really going to miss you, Jace." Her heart twists at her own version of goodbye. "It is really great for me to have met you." The look on her face is serene and sincere but the determined look on Jace's face has not changed since the first second he stood right in front of her. Her eyes widen when he suddenly reaches out and cups her cheeks with his warm calloused hands. The air around them seems to thin suddenly making it hard for her to breathe. She is clearly aware of what Jace will do next but the loud beating of her heart prevents her brain to organize any rational thoughts at the moment so when he leans down to kiss her… She just sits there motionless and with a look of surprise on her face.

* * *

><p>"Here…" Isabelle hands Jonathan a cold cup with blue sparkling liquid inside it. She finds him looking out the window with a murderous glint in his eyes. The boy grabs the cup out of her hand a little too hard and as a result, its contents spill over and drench the front of his black shirt. Isabelle gasps in shock and this makes Jonathan acknowledge her presence, tearing his gaze off of whatever he was gazing at two seconds ago. He doesn't even realize that his shirt is ruined with blue sparkling stains on it. The dark haired girl in front of him takes hold of his wrist and pulls him after her out of the crowded ballroom.<p>

"I'll get you a change of clothes." Isabelle says as they stop in front of a door. Jonathan finally takes the time to assess his damaged shirt.

"I guess a fresh shirt will do…" He tells her sweetly trying to hide the rage storming inside him at the moment.

"Wait for me in the study," he freezes a little when Isabelle places a hand on his shoulder and eases herself up to place a peck on his cheek. She grins at him before walking away. The moment she is out of his sight, he stalks towards the door leading to the study. He glares at it as images of the angel boy kissing Clarissa by that fountain flood his mind. He slams the door open with such force and the hinges whine at his rough treatment. His face is contorted with rage and no matter how hard he tries to calm himself… He cannot do it.

He grabs onto the front of his ruined shirt and rips it off of his skin unceremoniously. He finds himself in the study. There is a wide array of books arranged neatly in the shelves. It reminds him of his father's study back home. His face hardens as he eyes a certain set of books at the far-left corner of the room. He looks back to check if the door is firmly closed before he walks over the books. He thinks that he better get out of the manor the moment he gets his hands securely on the Book of the White. He then thinks of his sister and he immediately imagines her with Jace. He grits his teeth and slams his hands against the bookshelf. His nails dig into the wood painfully but he ignores the pain. He clears his head of any thoughts of Clarissa. He focuses his mind on looking for the Book. It does not take long for him to find it because the book it is hidden in, Secret Recipes for Housewives, is sticking out like a sore thumb among the set of books. He finds the Book of the White inside. Untouched and looking as simple as a powerful warlock book can be. He takes his stele out and draws a rune professionally that will make the book invisible to others' eyes and tucks it in his pants.

"Hey… I borrowed a shirt from Jace's wardrobe for you." It's Isabelle. She is just right on time. Jonathan schools his features to a pleasant one before turning around to face her.

"Thank you, Isabelle. I believe we are almost the same size." He says fakely and walks towards the beautiful dark haired girl. Isabelle hands him a gray colored v-neck shirt. He slips it on without wasting another second. Somehow it is not that bothering to think that he is wearing the angel boy's shirt. Maybe it is because he is more bothered of that little kissing scene he had witnessed earlier that evening. He notices that Isabelle is uncomfortably shifting her weight on one foot to the other.

"Do you want to head back? Maybe my older brother is back downstairs. I'll introduce you to him. He is Jace's parabatai." Jonathan's lips stretches out into a knowing smile. He knows this girl doesn't really want to go back. She wouldn't have bothered to bring him here in a safe place for nothing. She could have just let him stay and wait for her downstairs outside the ballroom but she chose to bring him all the way up here.

"Do you want to?" Her brown eyes turn a shade darker when she looked up at him. He is still smiling at her a little too charmingly. "I like it here. It's quiet and… it's just the two of us…" He says suggestively trying his best to stop himself from chuckling like a deranged evil guy. He isn't really looking for any fun. He's not that kind of person. He just wants something that will effectively take his thoughts off of his sister and Isabelle can provide that something for him.

Isabelle takes a moment to think. It's not like it's her first time to be alone with a guy she barely knows. Hell, at her tender age of fifteen soon to be turning sixteen, she had kissed several guys she had just met in the dance floor. Besides, Clary's brother is just her type. Sure, she prefers her boys as dangerous Downworlders. But she believes Jonathan fits in the category of 'dangerous' anyway. So when he takes a final step closer to her and places a firm hand under her chin, she simply closes her eyes and waits for his kiss.

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern smirks in the kiss. Isabelle feels a lot different than his sister, Clarissa. She is curvier and she's a lot softer than her. He thinks it's because he and his sister had more vigorous training than these Shadowhunters. The lips of the girl in his arms taste of vanilla and he playfully bites down on her lower lip, earning himself a moan from Isabelle Lightwood. Her skilled hands tangle in his light-colored hair as his fingers sink into the fabric of her skimpy white dress. She presses herself closer to him and he admits to himself that he likes the way her softness melt over the hard planes of his well-built body. He vaguely hears the door swing open and then there is this familiar gasp that makes him crack his dark eyes open.

He slowly moves away from Isabelle who has an irritated look on her face. Jonathan can care less about her satisfaction at the moment; he is more concerned with the horrified look on the beautiful pale face of his sister. Her green eyes look so confused. He can tell she cannot bring herself to move or to speak considering how awkward and stiff she is standing by the door at that time. Her chest is rising and falling fast. Her hair is in a sort of disarray. She looks like she was running before she managed to find him… in a very compromising situation in the study. Their eyes meet and he feels his lips move to smile at her in a cruel manner.

Jonathan doesn't know where exactly is the fulfillment coming from as he gazes at the disappointed and hurt look on Clarissa's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Sorry it took so long for me to post this; I got caught up with the final requirements in the university for this semester. Anyway I hope the chapter is alright. I will try my best to post the next chapter before my practicum starts. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in my stories.

Thank you so much for reading and please do leave your reviews. Also, can I ask you guys to read and review some of my other stories? :3 Thank you!


End file.
